Meant To Be
by syble
Summary: When Harvey got stoned with Mike, he realized something: what if he really wanted a 'mini-me' running around in Osh-Kosh B'gosh? What will happen when he enlists Donna's help to find and convince the woman he thinks can make it all happen? Slight AU. Post 2x10. Donna/Harvey.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was close to midnight and both Donna and Harvey were still in their "office", packing. Well, Donna was packing; Harvey was supervising! At the moment, he was staring out the window of Paul Porter's—the bowtie-wearing douchebag—seeming to be lost in thought. Donna knew better than to interrupt and kept on packing; unknowingly, she began to tape up the current one: the sound of it slicing through the silence obnoxiously.

Harvey turned towards her and she tried to give him a sheepish look. He sighed and sat down, "Mike said something to me when we were…smoking."

Donna looked at him. "Oh yeah, what'd he say? And I still can't believe you guys figured out the whole Hardman cover-up while high!"

Harvey laughed. "Well, for one, he told me that my 'stoned was depressing'. Can you believe that?"

Now it was her turn to laugh. "He's not kidding, Harvey. You're a happy drunk but depressing when you're supposed to be high. It's not your fault; we can't all be awesome like me."

"Ha ha," Harvey replied. "He also said he saw me being a dad."

Donna grimaced. "What?! The pup considers you as a father figure? You, really?"

Harvey gave her a deadpanned expression. "No! And thanks, by the way, for putting so much meaning behind your words. He said he could picture me being a dad to some kid with gelled hair wearing suits from Osh-Kosh B'gosh, and well, a mini-Harvey."

Donna finally stopped packing and looked at him. "And you're thinking about all this…why?"

Harvey sighed. "Well, I don't know. I'm looking at my life and maybe, maybe I want all that; you know. I can be a good dad; I mean I had the best example. Least I could do to make the old man proud."

She rounded the desk and stood before him. "Are you serious right now?" she asked, "Or are you high again?" If he was, Donna cannot smell it on him.

"I'm serious, Donna!" Harvey said. "I think I need to re-evaluate. Look at my options, see if I may have missed something along the way."

"Wait, wait," Donna said, putting her arms up in the air, "are you talking about going back through all of the girls you've been with and seeing if maybe, just maybe, they were worth more than one-night-stands?"

Harvey looked at her exasperatedly, "Don't be ridiculous, Donna. That would take forever! We'll have to streamline it somehow!"

Now it was Donna's turn to look at Harvey as if he had two heads, "I'm sorry…we?"

And Harvey just nodded as if it was just how it was meant to be.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
**

_Harvey nodded, "Yes…we! I'm going to need your help for this one."_

_Donna sat down on the nearby chair. "Well, I'm going to need to minute. To process all this." She looked up at him, still unwilling to believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. It seems like she was in some sort of alternate reality. _

_Harvey rolled his eyes and just kept staring at her._

"_Well, I can't process if you stare at me like that!" Donna exclaimed. "What do you want me to do, Harvey? Look through your little black book and start calling up all the girls to see if they'll still date you?"_

_He made face. "It's not a book. I, unlike Paul Porter, believe in technology. I have it on a USB." _

_Donna raised her eyebrows at him, "Are you kidding me, right now?"_

_Harvey sighed. "No need to go through the little black book. I really only have three women in mind who can be suitable as the future, you know."_

"_You know? That's what she's going to be. Wow, where do I sign up?" Donna jokingly asked, but upon seeing the seriousness in his face, she changed tactic. _

_She stood up from the chair, grabbing one of his "balls" as she walked around the room and put her thoughts to words. "Alright, you said three girls," she started. "I'm assuming you mean Scottie, who is now probably married. Then there's Melanie from the DA's office, but we both know that's not going to work out. So that leaves…"_

"…_Zoe," Harvey finished for her, staring up at her with his big brown eyes._

_And Donna swallowed the lump in her throat that she hadn't realized has been there the whole time._

..::.._  
_

"Why were we spying on Zoe Lawford earlier?" Mike asked Harvey, referring to his-not-so-subtle-staring during their hot dog lunch.

Harvey stopped walking and stared at him. "We weren't spying!" he exclaimed.

Mike gave him a look. "Oh, really," he drawled out. "We went out of our way to get that hot dog and five minutes after we get there, she magically showed up across the street and you kept on staring. It was a little creepy."

"What was a little creepy?" Donna asked, popping up beside them at their spot in the middle of the Pearson-Hardman (the names haven't been officially changed yet) hallway.

Mike smiled at her in greeting. "How Harvey was spying on…OW." He didn't get to continue as Harvey hit him on head with a folder.

Donna rolled her eyes. "I told you not to bring him along on your little subtle, what was the word you used? Oh right, reconnaissance," she said to Harvey.

Mike looked between the two of them. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

Donna shushed Harvey with a stare before starting. "Do you remember the time you guys got…(lowering her voice to a whisper since they were in public) _high_?" Donna answered. "Well, your little words of wisdom about some kid wearing Osh-Kosh B'gosh got in his head…"

Harvey cut her off, looking at her incredulously, "Did we really have to tell the pup?"

Donna shrugged. "Yes, since this is his wonderful idea." She turned to Mike and finished, "And now, he's looking for the best possible mate to spawn his heirs…hence, Zoe!"

"Spawn?" Harvey glared at her.

Donna's eyes widened but she remained in control. "Jessica wants to see you, now! You should go," she said, gently pushing him towards her office. He walked away but not before giving her a stare she knew so well, his this-is-so-not-over look. Oh, joy!

She looked back at Mike who was staring at her. "That was a little harsh," Mike said.

Donna blinked a couple of times, "Really?" She sighed, "But, you agree with me that it's insane, right?"

"Well…," Mike began, as they started to make their way towards Donna's desk; neither noticing the slinking form of one Louis Litt, who had just heard the entire conversation.


	3. Chapter 2

_NOTE: The character of "Tess" does not exist in this story. _

**Chapter Two**

Louis thought things were working out perfectly. Sure, he still wasn't fully on Jessica's good side after the whole Hardman fiasco but he was a senior partner now; they couldn't fire him! And he would never quit, no matter how hard Harvey made his life.

Actually, life hasn't been that hard at all lately and now he knew why; thanks to Donna's little revelation on the hallway earlier. But, how to make sure Harvey's distraction persists?

..::..

Harvey burst through Jessica's doors early the next morning, well, nine o'clock early. "You're hiring Zoe Lawford?"

Jessica merely leaned back on her chair, "Good morning to you, too, Harvey. Please have a seat." She motioned to her sofa, where Louis was already sitting.

"What's going on here, Jessica?" Harvey asked, ignoring Louis' weasel-like smile. If he wasn't already a senior partner, Harvey would've asked Jessica the pleasure of firing him.

"Well, Harvey. As managing partner of the firm, I can make decisions on hiring new individuals," Jessica said, "Zoe helped us out greatly with _your_ trial, I thought I'd return the favour."

Harvey huffed. Louis stood up from his position, smug smile still plastered on his face. He nodded to Jessica and smiled at Harvey, "But, inside…you really love that Zoe will be back, don't you?"

All Harvey could do was stare at Louis as he passed by him. Louis knew, how in the hell did Louis know? He looked at Jessica and asked (although part of him already knew the answer), "Was hiring Zoe his idea?"

..::..

Donna could sense angry footsteps approach her desk, angry Harvey footsteps. She was about to turn around, thinking she'd time it correctly, when his face came up dangerously close to hers and he spat out, "Louis knows! How does Louis know?"

Donna put on her best I'm-an-innocent-angel face and said (knowing it would only anger him more), "What does he know?"

Harvey rounded her desk and stared her down at her chair, "You know!"

Donna squinted, "Oh, right. The 'you know'! You're future, you know! I'm sorry, Harvey, but that's not my problem."

"It is your problem, when I know he heard it from you when you decided to sing it to the pup yesterday. I know you have a flair for theatrics but anywhere but the hallway would've been better for story time," he answered Donna angrily.

Before Donna could respond, Louis appeared at her desk and beckoned for Harvey. Harvey looked to be ready to kill him to which Donna cheekily commented, "Don't kill him in the hallway, too many witnesses…like you just said." Oh, if looks could kill.

The men entered Harvey's office and ON went the intercom. Donna listened intently as they began to discuss:

"_Look, Harvey, I know we've had our differences but I thought this would help you out. Now, you don't have to spy on her from behind a hot dog."_

"_Help me out how? I didn't want her working here, at least not yet." _Donna could just imagine the anger in his face as he said these words.

"_Oh, I see, you wanted to be the one to offer her the position."_

"_Yes, and why you would think to stick your nose into my business, I have no idea! What do you want, Louis? What, what are you pointing at? Oh no, Louis! Not this again."_

"_Hear me out, hear me out. I get it, I know you guys are like this…" _Oh my gosh, Donna could imagine him doing the gesture she had done just a couple of weeks ago in that very office.

She was up so fast from her chair and flung open Harvey's door, only to see him giving Louis a weird look. He had his hands clasped together and was saying, "What? What is this? What are we?"

Before Louis could answer, Donna's voice rang out. "It's never going to happen, Louis. The answer will always be 'No!'. N-O, spells 'No'."

Louis looked between the two of them and finally settled on Donna, "I just need one night of your life. Please, Donna. My parents are coming to town and I may have told them that…" He stopped and looked towards the wall.

Donna stared at Louis wide-eyed, "I think I'm going to regret the answer to this, but what did you tell them?"

"Itoldthemyouweremygirlfriend ," he replied so fast, both Harvey and Donna had trouble understanding everything but the last word, that one stuck out.

"You told them I was your girlfriend?" Donna clarified.

"Was this the same time that you told them I was your best friend?" Harvey interjected, now with a playful smile on his lips. Donna could see the wheels turning in his head and she had a feeling she wasn't going to like this.

Louis looked at both of them sheepishly. "So, will you?" he asked Donna.

"Will I what?" she retorted, "Will I go out to dinner with you and your parents? I don't think so, Louis."

"Now, now," Harvey interrupted, "this may not be a bad idea." He smirked at Donna, "Say, you do go to dinner with them. You can then proceed to break up with Louis and all this will finally be behind you."

Donna looked at Harvey, "You want me to _fake_ break-up with him in front of his parents? So, I'll get a meal, and be able to humiliate you?" She directed the latter question towards Louis.

Louis looked at Harvey and back at Donna, nodding eagerly.

"Sorry, nope…still not going to do it, Louis," she answered. "You can tell your parents that we've broken up, I don't see why I have to. Unless…"

Louis looked so hopeful at that moment, Donna thought he looked like a dog after a bone, "…unless, your new found best-friend-forever –I think kids say BFF nowadays—comes with us, too. After all, someone will need to hold your hand after I break up with you."

Harvey shook his head and smirked at Donna. He turned to Louis, "The woman has spoken, Louis. And when a woman says she won't do something, it's best not to argue! You can go now."

Harvey then looked at Donna, "Well played, Ms. Paulsen; how very cunning of you." Donna smiled, moving forward to Harvey's desk as they began to talk.

Louis looked dejectedly at the both of them, walked to the door, got an idea, and walked back in. "You both are coming to dinner tomorrow," he announced decisively.

The two looked up at him. "And if you don't," Louis continued, "I'll be forced to tell Zoe about your little fantasy. What was it? Ralph Lauren? Calvin Klein? Oh, right…Osh-Kosh B'gosh."

Harvey looked at Louis angrily. "You wouldn't dare."

Donna looked at Harvey pointedly, "He's Louis, of course he would."

Harvey turned towards her, "This is all _your_ fault. You should never have talked to Mike in the hallway."

"Well, technically, it's all _your_ fault," she countered. "This whole mess was your crazy idea! Whatever, if we're doing is and the look on your face says we are…you're buying me a new dress, a new bag, and matching shoes."

Harvey stared at her, "So, even with a boyfriend, I still have to buy your things for you?" She looked about ready to kill him. And Harvey could swear Donna just growled at him as she responded, her voice so venomous, "Harvey…"

Harvey finally broke eye contact, "When and where, Louis?" He stated the time and place and walked out, smirk on his face.

Harvey and Donna were still angrily looking at one another as Mike walked in right after Louis exited. "I heard you guys just got Litt up?"

..::..

Donna carried a garment bag to work the next day. It was her new and fabulous dress, courtesy of Harvey's credit card, for their dinner tonight with the Litts. She had barely started her work when Louis sauntered over to her desk.

She looked up, dead-pan expression on her face as he said, "So, I'll see you tonight, Donna. Oh and remember, your nickname for me is 'boo-bear'.

Donna's shocked expression and the way she picked up her pen as if she was about to stab it into his heart made Louis dash out of there as soon as those words left his lips.

"A lot has sure changed around here…" Donna heard a voice speak, one she knew quite well. "I didn't know Louis traded you in for Monica Eton."

"He didn't! I lost a bet," Donna answered before turning around. Placing the pen back down, taking a deep breath, she finally turned to face the owner of the voice, "Zoe."

The lawyer smiled at her, "Hello, Donna."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Is Harvey in yet?" Zoe asked, looking at Donna expectantly.

Donna laughed, "Its seven o'clock in the morning. Please. Harvey's probably just prying himself off the latest bimbo he hooked up with last night."

At Zoe's raised eyebrow, Donna just remembered that she wasn't supposed to joke or say stuff like that anymore. She agreed to help him with this mess – ordeal; and she was going to keep her word. "I mean," she added hastily, "I was joking, he doesn't do that anymore, have I told you that he's practically a different man now?"

Zoe laughed. "No need, Donna. While we were working on his trial, he wined and dined me without asking for the dessert afterwards."

Donna looked at her, "Oh, well…that's good to know."

But apparently the other woman wasn't finished, "Yes, he insisted we saw each other before he even referred me to Jessica. To make sure things weren't awkward, you know?"

_You know_, there was that term again! Maybe Harvey picked it up from her. "I'm Donna, of course I know," she replied.

"DONNA!" she heard her name being shouted from across the hallway. Saved by the pup!

"Hey, Mike," Donna greeted as he approached. "You had a little too much caffeine this morning, huh? Why are you in a rush? Harvey isn't even in yet."

"I need the merger file, five minutes…because...," he answered, trying to catch his breath. But before he could continue, Donna was already handing him the folder. "Is it done? I thought Harvey said he asked you to put it on hold to work on that new survey."

"What Harvey says he wants and what he really needs are two very different things," Donna replied nonchalantly, "but I always know what he needs." Mike smiled and nodded, finally starting to breathe normally again.

At that point, Mike finally noticed Zoe, who had just been observing their conversation quietly, "Oh, Ms. Lawford, I didn't see you there."

Zoe stretched out her hand, "Mike Ross, right? You were on Louis' team during the mock trial?"

Mike nodded, "Oh yah, you remembered me?"

"Well, Harvey did mention you were his associate to me one time or another," Zoe replied, "and I think that mock trial wasn't an event we all will soon forget." Her gaze never left Mike's but his quickly shifted to Donna.

Donna remained neutral, narrowing her eyes slightly for only a few seconds before directing a question to Zoe, "I'll tell Harvey you stopped by then?"

Zoe finally looked at her, "Yes, thank you." And she began to walk away.

Donna sat back down at her desk, noticing that Mike hasn't looked away from Zoe's retreating form. "No Mike," she teased, "It's not rude to stare."

He finally looked away, "I was not," he denied. "Anyways, I have to go. I promised Harvey I'd meet him out front! If I don't see you later, have fun tonight."

"Yes, nothing says fun like social torture," Donna said with a wave. She finally focused on her work, barely registering the dealings of the day until Harvey approached her desk. "Where have you been all day?" she asked.

"Out saving the world," he answered naturally. "I was in earlier, but you might have been at lunch."

Donna smiled, "Oh, my hero!" She eyed his attire, "You look nice. Ugh, is it dinner time?"

He nodded, "You better get ready. Am I having Ray send the car with you or do you have everything here?"

Donna motioned towards his office, "I brought the dress already, and I hanged it in your office so it'll stay safe."

"Yah, it should be given ultimate protection considering, I mean…" he started.

Donna stood up, "Hush, trust me when I say that this will the best way you've ever spent your money!"

And forty-five minutes later, when Donna knocked on his office door to say they can go, and Harvey saw the beautiful black dress hug every curve of her body; he realized it was definitely money well spent. _Definitely._ He couldn't get over the simplicity yet elegance that Donna exuded. "Beautiful," he breathed out.

Luckily, Donna had remained outside the glass door tapping on her watch impatiently as he had yet to stand up from his chair, transfixed by her form. Harvey quickly gathered himself, thankful he wouldn't have to explain his words. He stood up and met her at his office door.

"Well, I guess it wasn't a total waste of money," he greeted her cheekily. She narrowed her eyes at him and squinted as if he had something on his face. "What?" he asked.

"You got a little drool right there," she said, jokingly wiping the corner of his mouth.

"Ha ha," he said mockingly. "Can we go, please?" he asked, offering her his arm.

She took it graciously and they made their way towards the elevators. "Time to get Litt up, I guess," Donna chimed, as the elevator arrived to bring them to the lobby. They entered it together.

And as Harvey pressed the button for the lobby, he added, "Please, never use that phrase again, boo-bear."

"Ugh," she frowned, "You heard?"

"He told me," Harvey said. "And apparently he's Loumaster and I'm H-dawg."

Donna laughed but it was quick, replaced by a pained expression, "What are we getting ourselves into? You told Mike which restaurant we're going to be at, right? I mean, if these people raised Louis…"

Harvey took her arm again and guided her towards the car where Ray was waiting. He opened her door, "Don't worry, Donna…I'll protect you." He closed her door and rounded the car to enter from the other side. And on they went.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Louis was waiting by the bar with his parents when he spotted the two walk in. Donna in a very beautiful black dress that made her look like a goddess upon mere mortals. And well, Harvey looked like Harvey—signature three-piece and all. He pointed them out to his parents and his father immediately said, "I think your best friend is stealing your gal, Louie."

"Dad," Louis countered, "I told you they've known each other for years, but they're just friends. And it's Louis or Loumaster, as you're about to hear my best friend refer to me."

His mom then butted in, "Well, I can't say any for the way she's staring at him either."

Louis sighed. "Can we just…go? Please." He motioned for Donna and Harvey who immediately walked towards him and his parents.

They both smiled. Louis decided to take his chance and moved his hand to caress Donna's face but she's got some reflexes. She grabbed his outstretched hand, and gripped it so tight that Louis was sure it was broken, "Boo-bear, behave!"

Harvey smirked and introduced himself to his parents. Donna finally did the same. And after all the pleasantries, they finally sat down to dinner.

..::..

"So, I said, 'I don't care who you are, you're not getting my grapefruit…" Donna beamed as she recalled the story.

"…And what could I do?" Harvey added, "I had to give her my grapefruit."

Louis' mother laughed, "Oh, you two are a hoot and a half. Louie here tried to tell me that story awhile back, but it just wasn't the same." She turned to Louis, "It wasn't as funny the way you told it, dear."

Louis grimaced, "Thanks, Ma."

Their group stood outside the restaurant, having just survived what could be describe as a pleasant-enough dinner. They had all just been about to say their goodbyes when Mrs. Litt asked for one last story, hence the grapefruit tale.

She now clasped Donna's hand, "Now, dear…even if it didn't work out between you and Louie, do not hesitate to ever call me. You're practically family anyways since we've had those pictures Louie sent of you hanging on our mantle for a while now."

Donna tried to keep the shocked look off her face; instead she smiled and nodded instead (reminding herself that she needed to ask Louis where he got those pictures). And after Harvey shook hands with Mr. Litt and assured him that he would be attending the "Litt Men Night Out" the next evening, they all went their separate ways.

..::..

Donna and Harvey were currently walking away from the restaurant towards Donna's place. "Don't be so pouty," she said, "I can tell you didn't really mind when I agreed that you can go out with _your boys_ tomorrow. I'm sure you can probably bribe Mike to go with. Plus you like him, Louis's dad, I mean."

Harvey looked at her and nodded, "Hard to believe that Louis is his spawn." Harvey chuckled, "Reminds me of…"

Donna looked at him, "I know." A beat. "I'm sorry I didn't go with you this year. With everything that happened, I didn't want…I didn't think…"

"It's fine," Harvey answered. "I know, too. But, weren't you a little scared he'd know you didn't show up?"

"Hell yah," Donna said, "That's why I went the next day, apologized, and told him that my absence was due to his son being a wuss."

Harvey rolled his eyes, "Whatever, he always took your side anyways."

"Oh," Donna remembered, "you left the shot glasses there and Jim gave them to me, they're at my apartment." Before Harvey could respond, "Also, Zoe came to see you this morning. Sorry I didn't get to tell you until now."

"A little late, don't you think? You might be losing your touch," he teased. "Don't worry, I paid her a visit when I came in, after Mike met me with the merger file. Good call on that, by the way."

Donna nodded, letting the information sink in as they rounded the corner. She stopped, and looked at Harvey with a puzzled expression.

Harvey smirked, "What? You thought I had Ray waiting sneakily for us around the corner, like some Alfred to my Bruce Wayne?"

Donna nodded, "Well, Batman, I just thought…you know, best closer in the damn city wouldn't make a lady walk."

Harvey laughed, "Oh, well, I remembered that little speech you made at the store yesterday." He raised his voice an octave, even complete with girlish had gestures, "Oh, Harvey…let's buy these shoes instead—even if they cause $3000 more—they're just so comfortable."

Donna stopped and put her hands on her hips, "Is that you trying to sound like me? That is insulting if that's how you hear my voice. You sound like a cross between a baby crying and a screeching cat."

Harvey narrowed his eyes at her and motioned that they continue on.

"I'll have you know," Donna kept on talking, "these are very comfortable and I'll be more than happy to walk all the way to my apartment!"

"Good," Harvey countered, "Because the Batmobile really isn't coming tonight. I gave Ray a break."

"Just as well," Donna rebuffed, "I'm not really into the Dark Knight. I was hoping, really, that you'd rip off that suit; reveal that glorious red \S/ on your chest…_Super Specter_…" she whispered those two terms so seductively that Harvey could only grin as she continued, "…and sweep a girl off her feet."

Donna raised her eyebrows at him, daring him to answer. "Well," Harvey started, "I don't know about ripping this suit, there's something that sounds so wrong with that. Maybe if I remove it carefully…" Donna rolled her eyes at him as Harvey finished, "…but the best I could do is a piggy-back ride; your feet will never touch the ground, I promise.

Donna laughed. "But only if you admit those shoes are not comfortable at all," he added.

"Never," she huffed and walked briskly ahead of him. Harvey chuckled and jogged to catch up.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Donna unlocked the door to her building, holding it open for Harvey, "Sorry, the elevator is actually broken."

Harvey sighed, "Is that a subtle way of telling me that you want a raise? Because it's not going to work!"

Donna laughed. "Can't blame a girl for trying," she said, stopping to open her mailbox on the way. "Actually, it was a way for me to say I could use the piggy-back ride now."

"Oh," Harvey replied, with all the smugness in the world, "is Donna Paulsen admitting defeat? I knew those shoes would break you! Best money I ever spent."

Donna rolled her eyes. "So now it was actually money well spent? I knew you'd finally admit it!" Harvey shook his head at her, feeling always at awe of her cunning wit, as she continued, "Whatever happened to all the gentlemen in the world?"

Harvey laughed. "C'mon," he beckoned, stretching out his hand towards her.

She laughed, "Very funny, Harvey. You do realize that I'm not actually going to let you carry me up three flights of stairs on your back."

"I know," Harvey nodded innocently. "I was just going to offer to carry your three pieces of mail for you."

Donna smacked his chest lightly with the aforementioned mail and started her way up the stairs, ignoring him. He followed, pace matching her own, and they entered Donna's humble abode soon after.

Harvey looked around to see that not much has changed since he was last here. _The other time_, its memories hung heavily on this place for him. "So, not much has changed," he commented.

Donna looked at him, rummaging in her cupboards for the elusive shot glasses she was returning to him. "Well, what did you expect?" she replied, reaching into the cabinet. "I don't really have that much time to decorate. My boss is kind of a hard-ass." She laughed, "Ahh, there they are."

She handed Harvey the shot glasses who nodded his thanks. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, just staring, until he spoke, "Donna, about the other time…"

She backed visibly, and she regretted that her words had to come out so dismissive and final, "Is that what you really want to talk about?"

She doesn't want to get into that tonight, Harvey could see, so he just looked away. After a beat she said, "Well, I'm going to go get changed."

She made her way to her room and closed the door. She didn't think he would even bring that up again. She slipped off her shoes and took off the dress, opting to change into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. She was expecting him to be gone when she got back outside, it was like him to disappear and avoid. But instead, she saw that he had settled himself on her sofa and was looking at the picture on her coffee table.

It was a picture of a great memory. It had Donna's parents sitting together on the picnic table, both smiling at the camera. Her sister was sitting on the nearby lounge chair, holding her baby niece while her brother-in-law stood at the grill with Stephen (Harvey's younger brother). Meanwhile, Harvey's dad had his arm tightly around Donna whilst beaming. Harvey had been the one to set the timer on the camera and had run in quickly for the photo. He had whispered a dirty joke in Donna's ear just prior to the flash hence why they were staring at each other in the photograph, the laughter on her face matching that of Harvey's.

"He always had a way of getting people together," Harvey commented, referring to his father; and staring at her so intently that she had took look away.

She began rummaging for her remote as she agreed, "I know. I mean, I can barely get my sister to come visit me sometimes but he got us all out there. Those were good times."

He nodded his agreement and took a deep breath, finally taking in her appearance, he said, "I should go, it looks like you're all ready for bed. Wait, is this how you'd be dressed to go to sleep if I wasn't here?"

She sighed, "Harvey…"

"I know, I know," he cut in before she could finish. "Not my concern. You may be able to tell me that but you'll never stop me from thinking about it."

She rolled her eyes as she walked him to her door, "Goodnight, Harvey." She smiled as she closed the door.

Harvey sighed and made his way down the hallway. He was getting a major feeling of déjà vu. This was not the first time he was walking away from her when all he needed, all he needs…

He reached the elevator doors and pressed the button. He literally stood there for five minutes before remembering that they weren't working. He made his way for the stairs but found himself passing by them; he let his feet carry him back to her door. And before he could stop himself, his knuckles were poised to knock.

Donna heard the knock; she looked around her apartment to see if maybe Harvey had returned because he forgot something. She couldn't see anything and quickly stood up to answer the door.

She flung the door open, about to jokingly ask him if he came back because he could no longer walk since his feet were hurting in his shoes, too. But she didn't get the chance. His lips were on hers immediately. She was surprised at first but caught up soon enough.

Harvey was surprised that she was actually kissing him back. Happily surpised, very happy. And it just became a whirlwind after that. Bed. Clothes removed. Limbs tangled. Satisfaction.

..::..

Donna blinked, her eyes being assaulted by the tiny crack on her curtain that was allowing bright sunshine death rays to enter her room. She was yet aware of her surroundings and was just about to turn her clock towards her when she felt someone stir beside her.

Her eyes bulged, finally remembering everything that happened last night (and partially this morning, too). She turned to see Harvey sleeping on his stomach, his head turned towards her. The heaviness she felt on her hip had been his arm casually draped across her body. She smiled.

The moment was jarred when she heard a phone vibrating. She saw it on her night stand, it was Harvey's. It was probably Jessica or Mike, since she was pretty sure it was way too early for any else to be calling.

She reached for it and was about to nudge Harvey awake when she saw the name flashing on the screen: Zoe.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Harvey awoke to find Donna out of bed already. He heard the shower going on in her bathroom and calmed. He doesn't know why he panicked since she wouldn't leave plus they were also at her place. He looked around for his clothes and found them neatly folded on top of her dresser. He debated with himself whether he should follow her in the shower but realized they both had work this morning and that they still needed to talk about what happened. He dressed quickly and walked out of her room, choosing to start making some sort of a breakfast.

He had just finished making the coffee when she came out of her room, all dressed for work. He smiled at her, "I'll buy you some more bread later, I may have burned them all trying to make toast."

"I'm seeing someone!" she blurted out. Harvey just stared at her.

Donna doesn't know why she would say that, seeing as she wasn't _seeing_ anyone. But Zoe called his cellphone at six in the morning. She had erased the call immediately after hitting the 'Ignore' button, a decision she immediately regretted since that wasn't her place but it was just all so…wrong. It would've been understandable had they been working on a case or consulting together, but Donna knew for a fact that that wasn't the case. Hence, the only reason she was calling was for a personal one. So, she's telling a fib, just a small little white lie. How bad can it possibly get?

..::..

They had been sitting on her couch for an hour now. Luckily, Harvey doesn't usually get into work until nine and Donna's absence could be chalked up to her being ordered to use her secretary prowess elsewhere that morning. They had been talking endlessly and have basically come to some semblance of a conclusion: It was a mistake.

They had both agreed that they would remain normal at work. In fact, everything would be just as it was before. There were to be no discussions of events, whatsoever. Donna is now dating a man named George O'Keefe, an architect she met at one of her yoga classes; they've only been out on two coffee dates so it wasn't anything serious and wasn't a cause for alarm in the faithfulness department but she really liked him and that's why she told Harvey about him (the little white lie did grow a bit). And Harvey would continue on as planned, _you know_!

They got in to work that morning, separately of course, and it was normal. Nothing was weird, no close calls and Donna felt that this could actually work. After barely a day.

..::..

Two weeks later and it was actually still going great. In fact, one can say that things have become quite mundane. They had their usual chatter; witty banter seems to be ingrained into their systems. No one was the wiser. Donna did her job efficiently while Harvey was still the best damn closer in the city. Maybe Donna was _wrong_; maybe you can go back.

..::..

It was a Friday evening, about a month later, when she came into his office and saw him all dressed up.

"Where you off to?" she asked. "Fancy tux wasn't on your calendar for tonight."

"Jessica has me smooching up to a potential client tonight. Just assigned," he answered with a sigh. "What are your plans? George?"

Donna was about to ask him who the hell George was when she remembered that he was her fake but loving and handsome boyfriend. So she said, "No, I have plans with Rachel."

"Ah," Harvey said, "the adventure saga of Michelle Ross and Harriet Specter continues. Will you need my card then, dear?"

Donna smiled, "Yes, please, my handsome devil of a sugar daddy!" Harvey laughed and put it on the table.

He made his way to the mirror in his office to do his bow-tie. Finally giving up, he said, "Could you help me with this?"

Donna had been arranging some files on his desk and was not aware he had moved from his spot by the mirror and was now directly behind her that when she turned, she realized just how close they were. She physically tried to take a step back but she was pinned between Harvey and his desk right behind her. Her eyes grew wide…

Harvey grimaced and he stepped back, "See, it's weird? You're being weird. It's been a month and I feel you pulling away. Like, right now. You can't even be close to me."

Donna put her hand on her hips, "What are you doing? What are you talking about?"

"Dumb does not suit you well, Donna." He bellowed, "I'm talking about us sleeping together and then deciding to just erase it from existence and be normal. Well, guess what, Donna? It's not normal. People who've seen each other naked always find it weird to be around one another. I mean, you've seen me naked and well, frankly, you come to work naked every day for me!"

Donna flamed, "You should not be picturing me naked! That is perverted and gross, Harvey! And didn't we agree to never speak of it again?"

"Well, I can't help that, Donna," he answered. "What if you're doing the same, what's to stop you from picturing me naked all the time? And, it? You can't even say out loud that made—slept together!"

Donna looked at him quizzically, then realizing he was going to be of no help, she looked around the room hopelessly, "No one should be picturing anybody naked, Harvey! We both agreed that it was a mistake. It was a mistake that we _slept together_!"

"You said it was a mistake," he whispered so softly that Donna almost didn't catch it.

He was just staring at her again but it wasn't going to work this time because, "And you _never _disagreed. You never disagreed because you want to have little Harvey's running around with Zoe, your plans are for Zoe to become your, you know!"

Harvey frowned at her but nodded his head, "And you have good 'ol George, right? I mean, it's been like a month now? And he's perfect? You're not going to tell him, are you? What happens if he finds out?"

Donna's eyes squinted angrily at him but before she could answer, "If who finds out what?" Jessica's voice rang clear as she entered Harvey's office. They had both been yelling at each at this point and they both needed to calm themselves quickly.

"If Louis finds out that…" Harvey answered hastily but faltered.

So Donna continued, facing Jessica, "Norma has been harbouring a crush on him for a while and has a shrine of him stashed in her bedroom closet."

Harvey looked at Donna while Jessica's face became an unreadable mix of both horror and amusement.

"Wow," she said, then looked at Harvey and his untied tie. "Could you hurry, please? We have to go. I'll see you downstairs in five." And she walked out briskly after nodding to Donna.

Donna turned back towards Harvey whose expression was currently unreadable. She took a deep breath and stepped towards him, tying the bow tie perfectly and admiring her work.

She finally looked up into his eyes, his expression has changed. She'd seen that look before, back on the sidewalk where he told her that he needed her, yes, _need_. His eyes pleaded with her now, Donna could see his desperation—despite the contrast in his actual demeanour. He was silently asking her what will become of the two of them. Quietly begging for what he wanted to hear.

So, because she was always out to protect him—because that's what she's been telling herself that she's been doing; protecting him from everything she wanted to say, to admit to him, because she's worried of how it'll affect him. Of how it could affect them, and _them_ was very important to her, too.

She nodded her head at him, willing him to understand the meaning behind her words, for him to see that she's answering his plea, "We're going to be fine, Harvey," she said. "We're okay."

A ghost of a smile graced his lips and he nodded at her. Understood.

Donna felt her hand grow suddenly cold, unaware that he'd been holding on to it the entire time, like some sort of life line, and watched as he made his way to the elevators to meet Jessica. But not before giving her one last look.

They were going to be okay, they were going to be alright. Because even if she won't admit it, even if Donna is unwilling, and will not, repeat his words back to him; _she needs him, too._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Let it be set in stone that Donna Paulsen is never wrong (she should really get a plaque made); and when she said 'they can never go back', she was truly right. Because right now, she actually held proof to that testament in her trembling hands.

..::..

_The night after their whole divulging of things that needed to be said, everything went back to normal. Their dependency on one another has always far outweighed any disagreements or discomforts—no matter how big they were. So, it was back to playfulness and banter—and in all honesty, it's been great._

_Now, Donna is sure that Harvey still pictured her naked from time to time; so, of course, she let herself indulge, too. But that was the end of that. They were both focused on work and well, other people (in Donna's case, other 'fake' people). _

_Sitting at her desk now, Donna finally realizes that Harvey actually hasn't mentioned Zoe for a while now—she hasn't come to visit him either. Filing it in her mind as something to ask him later; she readied the documents for Harvey to sign for when he finally decided came to work._

_The whole day was filled with a lot of documents and phone calls that when Donna finally powered off her computer, she felt like she wanted to power off, too. She'd been really tired lately, she figures with all the work in the firm—although, it really isn't that much more than usual. She looked at her watch and it read 10:30; she looked to see that Harvey was still busy in his office and so she poked her head in to say goodnight. She was expecting a mindless wave and a goodnight, when:_

"_Hey," he said. "Rachel just handed this to me as I walked past her office." He waved an envelope in the air for her to see._

_Donna saw the familiar green envelope and said, "Well, you could open it and find out what's inside."_

_Harvey shrugged. "Why bother?" he said with grin, "I can just ask you and you'll know. I always hear things akin to the fact that you seem to know everything…so, I assumed…"_

"_Ha ha," Donna said. "What would your lazy ass do without me?" She took the envelope from him. "It's an invitation to Mike's surprise birthday party. I think Rachel invited the whole firm."_

"_The pup has a birthday?" Harvey asked, looking incredulous._

"_Yeah," Donna replied with a quirk in her brow, "I hear he has one every year…the audacity."_

_Harvey pouted at her, "You know that's not what I meant. Well, put it in the calendar. We'll go." He looked at her, "We're going, right?" Before Donna could respond, Harvey snapped his fingers, "Oh right, you have George…you should bring him."_

_Donna couldn't place the tone in which he always brings up her fake boyfriend, right now it sounded like disappointment but it was gone so quickly and replaced by a smile that Donna was sure it was all in her imagination. "He probably can't go. He works late hours sometimes…but I'll ask him," she said with a shrug. "Anyways, I'm going to head home after I put this on the calendar. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Harvey nodded and said, "You have to let me meet him someday, Donna. But, goodnight!"_

_Donna smiled at him cheekily before exiting his office, "Maybe I will or maybe I won't. Good night, Harvey!" He always somehow found a way to mention George in every conversation, much like the one they just had. She now just remembers that she was going to tease him about Zoe but his always bringing up of her fake beau just put a damper on that plan. She loses focus when she has to lie. She was planning on ending this whole lie by well, lying to Harvey that her and George have broken up but she hasn't gotten around to it yet._

_Sighing, she settled back down on her chair to put Mike's party on the calendar. She penciled it in on the paper one, unwilling to turn on her computer again; she'll finalize it all tomorrow morning. _

_She wrote it and did a double take on the calendar, noting the current date with a realized horror. She looked u, closed her eyes briefly, and took a deep breath, before checking the date again. __**Oh boy.**_

_Of course she'd realize it the first week when it was off count, but she chalked up to stress. Then last week, she barely had time to think about anything after all the work they've been doing. But now, she felt a panic attack about to come on. She's almost two months late! This cannot be happening; it is not happening to her right now._

_Harvey looked up from his work and noticed Donna still sitting at her desk just staring off into space. She was just going to pencil in Mike's birthday on the calendar, a task that didn't take twenty minutes; so, he walked out of his office to ask her what was going on._

"_Donna…Donna," it was like she was in a trance. "Donna…" he said more forcefully. She finally looked up at him, a look of both surprise and horror in her face._

_She mumbled something incoherently before standing up and walking towards the elevators. Harvey found her behaviour peculiar and followed. He grabbed her shoulders as she stopped in front of the elevator, ignoring the current of electricity he felt as he touched her, "Maybe you should sit, you don't look so well."_

_Donna was brought back to reality when Harvey grabbed her; she felt a jolt from his touch, bringing her back from her reverie. "No, no…" she said, "I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow." She stepped into the elevator and gave Harvey a reassuring smile before the doors closed._

..::..

That was two nights ago. Yesterday morning, she sat on her toilet bowl holding in her hands a little white stick with the letters 'POS', glaring at her in bright blue.

Now, she had just left her doctor's office and holding a piece of paper the officially confirmed it all. She managed to make it to her desk, the meaning for the overwhelming feeling in her stomach now unclear to her. Was it because she was so nervous that she couldn't stop shaking or because she was…oh gosh, she couldn't even admit to herself. How was she going to tell Harvey?

Speaking of which, Harvey was now making his way towards her. She put down the envelope from her doctors and handed him the files he needed to sign with a smile. He took the folders and bid her a "Good morning" before entering his office.

At around eleven o'clock or so, Donna finally stood up from her chair. She thought to herself: _Let it be set in stone that Donna Paulsen is never wrong (she should really get a plaque made); and when she said 'they can never go back', she was truly right. Because right now, she actually held proof to that testament in her trembling hands. _

She entered his office after what felt like an hour of just standing outside his door, only to have him say, "If this is about the Halloween thing again, you can still have it off." He smiled.

She took a deep breath and looked at him. She opened her mouth to speak…

"Harvey."

Donna frowned, that didn't come out of her mouth. She turned to see that Zoe had poked her head through Harvey's door and was smiling at him.

"I just need to get these files to Jessica. I can meet you in the lobby in 30 minutes for that lunch you owe me," she continued.

Harvey tore his gaze away from Donna and nodded his approval to Zoe. Zoe then said a quick greeting to Donna, who could only nod in response, before the blonde woman made her way out and towards Jessica's office.

Harvey once again focused his attention on Donna. Standing from his chair, "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, yes," Donna answered quickly, backing away from his approaching form. "Better now that I know for sure I have Halloween off. You have fun for lunch. Just call if you need me to push back any of your meetings this afternoon."

Harvey shrugged, "Shouldn't be necessary. It's just a quick bite out. I'll be back on time."

Donna nodded, "Well, I'm glad you're moving forward with your _you know_ with Zoe. It's about time." Harvey looked to be about to respond but Donna just didn't want to hear it, "I think I'll take my lunch now, too." Her tone dismissed any further discussions and she exited his office hastily. She felt like she was going to throw up.

All Harvey could do was stare as she walked off. He turned to pick some papers up from his desk and noticed the envelope that Donna had been holding on the floor. He picked it up and was about to open it when he turned it around and saw 'Donna Paulsen' scrawled across the front.

So, he grabbed it along with some folders he needed filed and left it all on Donna's desk—making sure to put the envelope separately so she wouldn't think she misplaced it; before making his way down to the lobby to meet up with Zoe.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Donna rushed back to work, not even halfway done with her lunch with Rachel when she got the sudden realization that she went into Harvey's office with an envelope and walked back out empty handed. She reached her desk and saw the envelope sitting by her keyboard. She took a deep breath and sank into her chair.

Harvey must've picked it up and placed it on her desk because she saw that he also dropped off some files. She figures he probably didn't open it because she has no missed calls or texts on her phone. She looked up and saw him approaching her desk, easy smile on his face.

She let out the breath she'd been holding. The look on his face told him all she need to know: he has absolutely no idea.

He was smirking playfully at her as she approached. So, she commented, "Lunch that good."

"Dessert is better," he said.

Donna busied herself with turning on her computer, still not looking up at him for fearing he might get offended if she rolled her eyes. But then he dropped a box ceremoniously directly in front of her.

"What is this?" she asked, finally looking at him.

"Well, Zoe had wanted to have lunch at the old-fashioned diner down the street," he began. Donna raised her eyebrows at him; so he finished quickly, "I said no, of course…I wouldn't bring her there. But on the way back, I managed to order you your favourite. Thought we could share."

Donna was still looking at him strangely, "Why?"

Harvey balked, "Well, because sharing is caring…I think I heard Mike say that to me once. I'm not really the caring type but I do want some of the dessert, so I think I can care for the duration of time we need to eat it!"

Donna sighed. "No, no!" she said, "Why did you buy it?" She paused and picked up her envelope, " You put this envelope back on my desk, did you open it?"

He looked down, "Oh right," he said, "You dropped that in my office earlier. I almost opened it before I saw your name on it." She nodded, finally calming again.

Harvey leaned on her desk, "Why? What is it?"

"Oh," Donna replied dismissively. "Nothing important." She opened the box of the dessert, that diner made the best fruit cake on the planet! "C'mon, let's eat," she beckoned.

He smiled, grabbing a fork and digging right into the centre knowing that Donna loved the crusty part on the outside.

She smiled. He knew exactly which parts she wanted and avoided eating them. She looked at him as he took another bite, almost dropping some of the fruit as he brought the spoon up to his mouth but saving it just in time. He looked up at her then, like a kid caught sneaking a peak at their presents before Christmas; she just rolled her eyes and smiled back, thinking and finally admitting it to herself: _They were going to have a baby._

..::..

It was another three weeks that passed and Donna still hadn't told Harvey. It was eating at her but she just couldn't bring herself to say it. Not to mention, she was always being interrupted by the most ridiculous things, as if the world didn't want him know! She had tried to tell him on day during lunch, but a freaking pigeon managed to deliver something that day, too. Not to mention all the phone calls and random bursts of people that just manage to time their arrivals at the worst possible moment.

The baby is now almost three months, and she swears she could already feel a bump. She needed to tell him, and tell him soon!

It's a Thursday today; she vowed to herself that she will tell him before the work week is out; which means she only has till tomorrow. This was kind of good, since she was planning on enjoying this last night of her life; before all the drama and complications (which will sure happen) occur.

She was meeting a dear friend tonight. Louis' gift of the season pass to every show has truly been a blessing and she was bringing along an old friend, Samuel, who was also a big fan of the show.

Harvey had been out almost the whole day on meetings with clients that Donna didn't have a problem changing into her dress—which she wanted to wear until she can—and leaving the firm earlier than usual. But before she could go, Mike had approached her with a bunch of folders needed to be filed.

"Are you serious?" she asked him.

He looked at her sheepishly, "Please, Donna." She nodded her approval hesitantly and shooed him away so she can finish faster. She texted Samuel that she was running late and just to wait outside for her, which is why she was so surprised to see him approaching her desk half an hour later just as she was finishing up.

"Sammy," she cried out, holding her arms open for him.

He jogged briskly towards her and took her in his arms tightly, "Donna-bear, you look positively glowing. Oh, sister, you've never looked better."

"Well," Donna replied, "though I appreciate that, I'd like to believe that my beauty has always been consistent, at 110% always."

She and Samuel go all the way back to college. He had recently moved back to the city and had called her up right away. She had planned that he attends the show with her, knowing he would never refuse. A gifted actor, the two of them had connected right away during their drama class. He had first piqued her attention, well besides his obvious good looks, but as the one guy that didn't hit on her. Of course she found out soon enough what the reason was: He was definitely a bigger drama _queen _than she was.

"I couldn't wait to see you," he began. "I hope you don't mind that I came."

Donna shook her head, "It's great, and it's fine. Oh, you have no idea how good it is to see you! Please assure me right now that you will not question any decisions I make tonight and just go with it?"

Samuel looked at her, "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Long story," she replied, pulling him for another tight hug. It was really good to see him again.

Since he was facing Harvey's office, she had clear view of the hallway as she hugged him. She saw Harvey approaching, talking with a very animated Zoe.

She sighed; she could not do this right now. It looks like the night of rash decisions (which she will probably regret later) was starting now. Ending the hug abruptly, she looked at Samuel straight in the eye, getting an idea. "How are your acting skills? Still any good?"

He nodded apprehensively, not knowing where she was going with this. She talked fast, knowing that Harvey was fast approaching with questions. "Your name is George O'Keefe, architect, we met at yoga, dating for about three months, and you're straight. You need to play straight!"

Samuel stared at Donna like she has two heads. So she continued, "Got it?"

Finally he nodded coherently and said, "Yah, I think so."

She nodded at him and stepped out from his embrace, just to see Harvey staring at her as he walked towards them, Zoe still talking beside him.

"Hey," Harvey greeted.

Donna smiled back at him and Zoe, as Samuel turned around and held out his hand to both, "George O'Keefe." Donna bit back a smile, hearing Sammy deepen his voice always made her laugh; he should be able to play the part well.

Harvey shook his hand, "Harvey Specter. It's nice to finally meet you." Zoe also introduced herself.

Samuel smiled at both of them, whilst wrapping his arm around Donna's shoulder casually. "So you're Donna's boss? I heard a lot about you. You work her hard, eh?"

Harvey looked back at him quizzically, before turning his gaze to Donna who just shrugged. "She's kind of a workaholic herself. Considering she's in charge of my calendar, she's really the reason why I'm here late many nights."

Samuel laughed whilst Donna pinched his side without trying to be seen. He was playing the part a little too well for her liking.

Samuel decided to ignore the little pinch he felt Donna give him, for some reason, he wanted to see how much it would take to make this Harvey snap. "Well, if you don't mind…" he started, as he took Donna's hand, "I'm going to steal Donna away for dinner." Ah, he found it. The look on the other man's face looked closed to murderous, but he was good, because he replaced it easily with a confident grin.

Zoe had been watching the whole ordeal with great interest, her gaze switching back and forth between Harvey and Samuel (or George, as she knows him). Donna, for her reasons, could not look at either—she hated being this speechless.

Harvey laughed nervously, noticing (and hating) the way his arms was draped across Donna's. He moved closer to Zoe but said firmly and confidently, "Well, seeing as how you guys are already dressed up and all, I will let you _borrow_ her for tonight."

Donna stared at Harvey in shock but before she could say anything, Harvey had continued, "We have some work ourselves," indicating him and Zoe, "so, you two kids have fun!" He shook Samuel's hand again and merely gave Donna a look that she couldn't quite read.

..::..

Donna let Samuel lead her towards the elevators. Once they rounded the corner, he lost all the masculinity he just possessed and turned to her, "Girl, you've been holding out on me!"

She sighed, looking at him, "It's a long and currently, a very complicated story."

Samuel nodded along as they entered the elevator. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm really all for skipping the show and just having you tell me your story. Oh, how hot is your boss?! Tell me you've…"

Donna held up her hands to stop him and rolled her eyes. "Okay, well, I guess we could start there…" And she began their tale.

..::..

Meanwhile, Zoe and Harvey had settled in his office. Him at his desk and her on the couch by his records. They were working on a case for Jessica, hence the late night meeting. They were at Zoe's office earlier but they had gotten hungry, so they grabbed a quick bite and headed back. Only, Harvey realized that he left some papers on his desk so they decided to continue on the 50th floor.

Zoe was telling him some story as they rounded the corner to see Donna hugging George. Harvey had been less than impressed with the guy. Sure, he was a little taller than he was, but Harvey thinks he can take him easily on a boxing match. He was still thinking strategies of how to beat the guy senseless when he realized that Zoe was talking to him.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

She sighed, "I said, it was nice of you to let Donna have the night off. It looked like something important was happening."

He looked at her quizzically, "Why do you say that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Just the way they were hugging each other when we saw, kind of like they're celebrating something."

Harvey nodded his head, but didn't respond. A million thoughts were going through his head. Zoe was talking again and so he forced himself to listen: "…I need to type these up," she was saying, holding some papers, "do you think Donna would mind if I used her computer?"

Harvey shook his head, "I don't think she'd mind, you can get in to the main frame from there and save it straight to your account when you're done."

So, Zoe stepped out and started to work on Donna's desk. Harvey bent over his own desk to work as well, making a quick a phone call to Mike to come in early tomorrow the next day and separating some files for Donna. With that, he looked up and caught sight of Zoe sitting on Donna's desk. She must've felt his stare because she turned and smiled at him.

He forced a smile back.

It wasn't the same. And he frowned as he continued on with his work.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Donna was feeling chipper the next day. Besides her losing her breakfast this morning to the porcelain throne, the day had started out quite well. Finally telling Samuel everything yesterday made the whole situation that much easier; she would take her friend's advice and just blurt it out.

It was also Sammy who made her realize that being Harvey's assistant allowed her to control his time, so, she penciled in a fake meeting for his afternoon today so that she could tell him everything.

He had been out to trial all morning but Donna knew he'd be back just after lunch. She had been mentally preparing herself as to how she was going to say everything to him. So far, what she got was good: '_Harvey, I'm pregnant_. She would pause, and then…_you're the father_.' She was definitely ready.

..::..

Donna was at Rachel's office, trading gossip with the younger woman when they heard the associates speaking about Harvey and Mike. It seems that they had won the case, meaning they two were already back.

Donna hastily said goodbye to Rachel and made her way back to Harvey's office. She opened the door quickly and he looked up at her from his work on his desk and smiled.

"We need to talk," she said, unaware that Mike was sitting on the couch.

"Oh, those are four words you never want to hear, Harvey," he commented, making his prescence known to Donna.

Donna sighed. "Oh why? I actually borrowed that line from Rachel; she said that's how she was going to start her next conversation with you."

Harvey laughed and Mike shook his head at her disapprovingly, "That's hardly funny! But I'll go, I wouldn't want to intrude on any post-trial rituals you two might have."

Donna rolled her eyes, "Yup, wouldn't want you to see what we do with melon ballers."

Mike narrowed his eyes at them and made a face as he made his hasty exit, no doubt to make sure Rachel wasn't about to actually use those 'four words' on him.

Donna took a deep breath and stared at Harvey. "Harvey," she started, not breaking eye contact. "Harvey, I'm pregnant." Donna had no idea what to expect but what she saw melted her heart, because Harvey had the biggest smile on his face.

To Harvey, it was like hearing the words you never thought you would ever hear or even ever want to hear. But as those words left Donna's lips and registered in his brain, he couldn't help his involuntary reaction to smile. He also didn't realise just how important the identity of the person saying it was; and it was Donna that said it. He doesn't know but he thinks this might be the meaning of being deliriously happy. He focused his attention back to Donna who was talking again, he caught her words, "Harvey, the father…"she paused and took another breath.

Father. _Father._ That word suddenly brought Harvey back to reality. The reality that he and Donna slept together over three months ago; there was no way she would only be finding out now. Plus, it doesn't even look like she's pregnant yet. Then there was George, her actual boyfriend. Her actual boyfriend whom she was hugging yesterday like they were celebrating something…they were celebrating their baby.

And without meaning to, he finished for her, "George."

Donna looked at him quizzically, noticing the smile slip from lips. "No, Harvey, let me finish," she tried to say.

But it seems Harvey was having none of that because he has now stood up from his desk and walked across the room, staring into the skyline before turning to her. "No, I get it. That's what you told him last night, that's why he was adamant that you guys go out to celebrate. That's why he was acting all, like that," Harvey said, adding almost incoherently, "Smug bastard."

Donna frowned, "What?! Harvey, if you would just let me talk without interruption."

Harvey sighed, "What is there left to say? You've told what you came to tell me. I suppose, congratulations are in order. As your boss, I'm sure we can work out your whole working schedule at another time."

Donna was shaking her head at him, unable to comprehend why he was lashing out and not letting her continue.

Harvey was still going on with his tirade speaking so fast, "Is there something else, are you and Mr. Architect getting married now? Is he whisking you away from the city so you can raise your baby in the suburbs? Frankly, I'm surprised, Donna. You've only known this guy for two months and now he's already got you knocked up…"

"Harvey," she started, "will you shut up and let me just tell you that…" She just processed the last thing he had said, "What did you say?"

When he wouldn't answer, she said it again more forcefully, "What did you say? I cannot believe you would say that to me! What do you think I am, Harvey? That I just sleep around with random men…"

"Well," he started, "I seem to recall us sleeping together before you dove in so seriously with this guy. I'm just saying to you what I'm thinking, I wouldn't want you think that I'm keeping anything from you. I just think you let this guy in so quickly…"

Donna nodded, still unable to believe that Harvey doesn't realize how much he was hurting her right now. Two can play that game, "Well, Harvey…it's just that some men out there are actually capable of letting a woman knows how he feels. And he doesn't take a whole decade just to decide what he wants." She shook her head, putting up her hand before he could respond, "Enough."

"I won't be here all of next week. I think I'm going to get sick," she said to him. And with that she left his office and Harvey didn't even utter a single word.

..::..

It was like she was in some sort of trance after she left Harvey's office. She didn't know where everything went wrong. It had started out so well. Part of her didn't even want to tell him now.

It was with that dejected look that she walked into Rachel's office. She wanted to just break down and cry but knew that she couldn't.

The younger woman took one look at her and said, "We need to barf."

Donna laughed, "I wish. But dinner would be good enough for tonight."

Rachel nodded, curious as to what could've possibly happened in the time Donna left her office just an hour earlier to now. She grabbed her purse, sending a quick text to Mike to cancel their plans—citing an emergency. She then joined Donna and the two made their way to their favourite restaurant.

..::..

It was hours later that Harvey found himself still sitting in his office. He regrets everything he's said now but he doesn't even know how to begin to apologize. So, he pulled up some cases that Jessica has assigned but he chose to ignore due to their mere unimportance. He was working on them tirelessly and was surprised when he saw Mike coming in to his office.

"Oh good," the younger man said. "You're still here. If I have to hear Harold talk about his childhood gymnastics class, I think I would die."

Harvey welcomed him, beckoning to his couch.

Mike sighed. "I was supposed to be out with Rachel," he began, "but apparently Donna called her in for an emergency. Know what that's about? Did it have something to do with her whole, 'We have to talk', thing with you?"

Harvey glared at him; and Mike swears, if looks could kill, he would be dead on this couch right now. He nodded his head, "Silence it is. I hear that stuff is golden."

About thirty minutes in, the only sound in the office was that of Mike typing away on his laptop when Harvey suddenly spoke, "You're right." Mike looked up.

"I do live a deluded world where I think I can always win," Harvey continued. "And I've never accepted defeat. I always think there's something I can do about it. I was always think there's time."

Harvey sighed. Mike looked at him curiously. Harvey was freely sharing his feelings, which had only happened one other time before; but before he could comment, Harvey continued. His voice was so low, that Mike could barely hear.

"Maybe it is time that I've accepted it. That it's over. I've lost…" Harvey whispered. "I've lost her."

Mike didn't catch the last part; he didn't know what Harvey lost. So, Harvey sharing feelings was depressing even when he wasn't high. Or maybe…

Mike stood up and looked at Harvey carefully. "What are you doing?" Harvey barked, seeing Mike examine him.

"You're sharing depressed feelings," Mike reasoned. "Are you high again?"

Harvey sighed, frowning, "Get out."

"I need to get…" Mike started.

"Get out now!"

"…I said it could probably wait until tomorrow," Mike continued, exiting hastily; leaving Harvey all alone.

He was all alone.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_Donna and Rachel have dinner at this Italian bistro that they both love; partially because the special for dessert is always this chocolate mousse cake that was just to die for._

_Tonight, however, Donna was definitely distracted. Rachel thinks she's gotten better than when they were in her office earlier though; the word to describe her then would be distraught. She wouldn't really talk now however, so Rachel was having a really hard time pinpointing exactly what has happened._

"_So," Rachel began, "do you want to talk about it?"_

_Donna looked at her, tirelessly shaking her head. "Not really," she replied. "I don't really know what to say."_

_Rachel slowly nodded her head, "Well, maybe a little alcohol would loosen your lips."_

_Donna chuckled quietly, "I wish, but not tonight, Rach. I need a clear head. Do you think maybe we could go?"_

_Rachel nodded her head eagerly, "Yes, if that's what you want."_

_The two women paid for their meal and as always, decided to share a cab home. Only this time, Donna gave the driver an address that Rachel didn't recognize. "Where are we going?" she asked Donna._

"_Oh, I need to see a friend," Donna replied. "You can go off home, if you want."_

_They stopped at the address Donna gave and Rachel looked out the window in bewilderment. They were in front of one of the trendiest bars in the city…popular with gay men. Why would Donna want to come here?_

_Donna turned to her, "Rach, I'll see you at the office. Thanks for having dinner with me."_

_Rachel looked at Donna, "What?" She indicated towards the club, "What are you going to do here?"_

"_I need to talk to a friend," Donna replied nonchalantly, "Go home, I'll be fine."_

_Rachel nodded her head apprehensively but seeing the look on Donna's face made her follow the older woman's words. She told the driver her address and began her way home. She texted Mike to see if he knew anything but didn't get a reply. Looks like she would have to wait till Monday to find out what's happened._

..::..

Monday morning rolled around and Rachel still had no replies from Mike. So, early that morning, she approached him in his cubicle. "Why haven't you been answering me all weekend?"

"Good morning to you, Rachel," he answered sarcastically, "If you must know, my phone is currently hostage inside Harvey's office. He kicked me out of there last Friday night before I could grab it."

"Was he in a bad mood, too?" Rachel asked, curious if this could lead her to Donna's strange behaviour.

Mike nodded, "That would be an understatement. I don't know what him and Donna talked about but Harvey was pissed off when I saw him."

"Donna wasn't very good company during dinner either," Rachel offered. "What do you think happened?"

"Hell if I know," Mike said. "They never tell me anything. I hate it when they fight though, it's just not the same."

Rachel looked at him strangely, he sounded like a kid who hated seeing his parents fight. "I'm sure they can fix whatever has happened, Mike. Did you see Donna this morning?"

"No," Mike answered, "she wasn't at her desk when I came in. I was hoping she was so I can get my phone but…"

Rachel nodded, "I'll call her."

And so Rachel called, she called all week long only to have all of them sent to voicemail. Friday finally rolls around and she sees Mike duck into her office after lunch.

"So, apparently, Donna's sick," he said. "It's probably a lie, because Harvey has been moping around all week like he did back when Donna got fired. So, I don't know."

Rachel looked at him, "Well, she didn't say anything like that on Friday. If she's sick, and she could be, shouldn't we visit?"

Mike nodded, "Yeah, I told Harvey that but he mumbled something about George, architect douchebag, then he got angry and tossed me out again. Luckily, I saved my phone this time."

"Who is George?" Rachel asked, to which Mike just shrugged. "Well, I'm going to see her," she continued.

Mike stood up, "Okay, let's go."

Rachel shook her head, "Maybe it's best if I go alone. Girl talk, you know. I'll call you if I come up with anything."

Mike nodded reluctantly, not wanting to be left out.

"Go and look after Harvey. Make sure he doesn't kill anyone in his angry state," she told him before heading out the door.

..::..

Rachel tried to piece together all the information she knew but just couldn't come up with a plausible theory: _The fact that Donna wasn't drinking was definitely a big issue; Donna was always willing to drink her troubles away. No alcohol meant one thing, Donna was pregnant. That was a start. Then there was Harvey, was he the father; but then why was he so angry? Maybe this George guy was the father, that would explain Harvey's anger…but seeing as how he was only Donna's boss. But, then all of it didn't explain why Donna visited a gay bar to meet a friend._ Rachel decided to start with what she knew for sure and that was the fact that Donna is pregnant, or just on an alcohol fast!

She got to Donna's building, thankful that a neighbour was just leaving so she grabbed the door and entered. She climbed to Donna's floor and walked to her door only to see a box holding a delicious looking fruit cake inside. She grabbed it and knocked. No answer. She knocked about ten more times after which she added, "Donna, it's Rachel."

Footsteps. She heard the chain on the door being undone and finally came face to face with Donna. Donna, who looked well for someone supposed to be sick. "You don't look very sick," Rachel said.

Donna sighed, "Come in, Rachel. You can put that in the fridge with the others."

And so Rachel did. "Did you open up a cake shop I didn't know about?" she commented, seeing about a dozen other boxes in her fridge.

Donna shrugged, "Harvey knows how I hate getting flowers and he thinks cake is always the best apology. He knocks on my door, gives up, leaves the cake and that's that."

Rachel looked at her like she was crazy, "Why would he need to apologize?"

Donna gave her a look, a there-is-no-way-you're-going-to-get-that-out-of-me look. So, Rachel nodded to herself, she was going to make Donna say what she wanted to hear. So, she blurted, "Donna, I know you're pregnant." Rachel figured if she was wrong, then Donna might correct her and if she was right, well, then she was brilliant. Right now, the look on Donna's face was saying that she was brilliant.

But Rachel wasn't stopping there, so she blurted out, "I also know Harvey is the father." She knew that was a long shot so imagine her surprise as Donna's jaw almost hit the ground and she looked at Rachel like she was some sort of psychotic psychic.

"Oh my God!" Rachel exclaimed, "You're actually pregnant with Harvey's baby?!"

Donna was not amused, after she realized that Rachel had used the oldest trick of the book on her; she was usually a lot sharper than this, this whole pregnancy thing was putting her out of balance.

She looked at Rachel and nodded her head, "Yeah."

Rachel sat on her sofa, "This is big! Wait, why is Harvey apologizing to you then? And who did you meet at that gay bar last week?"

So, after grabbing a cake out of her fridge and some juice, Donna began to tell Rachel the whole story; albeit without some of the more delicate details. In the end, Rachel looked at her and said, "I get where you're coming from, Donna. I would be furious at Harvey, too. But, you can be angry at him and still tell him. He needs to know."

Donna nodded, admiring the younger woman for all the wisdom she possesses. "I know, Rach. Me hiding out here isn't really helping the situation but I just couldn't face him. Never mind the fact that I hate feeling this insecure. He may want a baby but like I told you, he wants it with Zoe."

Rachel sighed. "Number one, those two eggheads were baked when Mike had that idea. Number two, I think Harvey would throw her out the window if you tell him about you."

Donna looked at her and smiled, "You don't understand. Zoe has always been the closest person that Harvey ever committed to before; he was serious about her five years ago. She's like his number one prospect."

Rachel shook her head at the older woman. "If you ask me, she's more like a very distant second."

"You're sweet, Rach," Donna said. "But, here, you'd be sweeter if you take at least two of these cakes home with you."

Rachel took them and they made their way to the door. She turned back to Donna before the older woman closed the door, "I think you'll make a great mom."

With that, Donna gave her a hug, saying, "Thanks. That means a lot. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you what happens, if not, I'll see you on Monday."

..::..

Donna woke early the next morning. Harvey had been coming to her apartment every day the past week at seven in the morning, with a cake in hand. So, she got ready and made it to his building by six; hoping to catch him before he comes to see her again.

His doorman had known Donna for a while and she got in without any hiccups. She made his way to the elevators and waited impatiently for one to come. She spent the ride up alone, due to the fact that it was way too early for anyone to be using one yet. She got to his floor and rounded the corner only to see the door to his apartment already opening.

She was expecting Harvey to saunter out instead she saw him hold the door open as Zoe exited his apartment. Luckily, the door to the stairs was to Donna's left and she ducked in quickly; watching as the blonde moved past her towards the elevators.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

Harvey made his way to Donna's apartment, carrying a box of muffins this time. He thought that maybe she was getting tired of all the cake already. He got in easily enough, ringing the bell for her elderly neighbour; that woman would let anyone into the building. He made a mental note to actually tell Donna to move out of this building, just for her safety and that of her unborn child.

He went through his usual routine, knocking on her door several times with some desperate pleas for her to open the door. About fifteen minutes in, the same elderly woman that let Harvey in opened her apartment door, "Young man, Donna left earlier with some bags. I think she said something about a vacation."

Harvey looked at the woman incredulously, "A vacation? Did she say where?" Just then, his phone rang and he saw Jessica's name flash across the screen. He excused himself from the elderly woman.

"Jessica…" he answered.

She was all business, "Harvey, I've assigned you another temp for when Donna's away. She suggested Cameron again but I think you both scared the poor boy so badly that he won't come back."

"Wait, wait," Harvey tried to process what she had just said, "Did you approve Donna's vacation?"

Jessica looked around her office, confused, as she heard Harvey's response over the speaker phone. "Yes," she said, "she called me early this morning and said she needed some time off. Frankly, I think she deserves it. I think we all do. She also said she told you about it."

Harvey let out a long sigh exasperatedly, "Do I sound like I know about it?"

Jessica frowned on her end of the line, "Should I be worried again, Harvey?"

"No, no," he said, "we've just had a slight misunderstanding. She did tell you it was only a vacation, right?"

"Yes," Jessica answered apprehensively, "two weeks, she said."

"Then we'll both see her in two weeks," he replied, ending the call.

This day could not get any worse. After thanking the older woman and giving her what would've been Donna's muffins, he made his way back to his apartment and moped. The day had already started terribly; he had the worse back ache from sleeping on his couch after he let Zoe have the bed. He made a bad decision to go out with her the night before.

They had ended up in a seedy bar in a dark part of town, at Harvey's insistence. It was really just to get away from the pup, who was for some reason following him all of yesterday. They drank, a lot; ended up at his place but nothing happened. Harvey actually wasn't sure why nothing happened but from what Zoe told him this morning, with an all-knowing smirk, it was because he couldn't shut his mouth long enough to stop talking about Donna and George. A mood killer, definitely.

Harvey was glad that nothing had happened, though. He has finally accepted that what he thought he could have with Zoe was not what he wanted, at all. Sure, he's pissed off that the realization came about twelve years too late and it was impossible for him to have a relationship with a woman while she was with another man and about to have his child, but damn it, Harvey would still fight for at least their friendship.

Because he needed her; and he might have lost the war but he was going to win at least one battle. Well, two really, if you count him doing everything he can to make sure he's her-would-be-kid's favourite person.

..::..

Harvey was desperate, it's been a week and he still hadn't found Donna. He had half a mind to call her parents and sister, but he didn't want to worry them and he wasn't even sure if Donna has told them what has happened yet. He's been taking out a lot of his anger on the new temp though, but that hasn't helped.

He has no way of calling her because her phone was always off. He didn't have George's number and for some reason, Mike couldn't find a 'George O'Keefe, architect', living in the city. He had asked Rachel numerous times and Harvey is pretty sure he scared her; a fact later confirmed when Mike burst into his office later asking why he made Rachel cry. He had snapped at Louis twice today and made that associate, Harold, hyperventilate and almost pass out.

Now, he was sitting in Jessica's office with her glaring at him from her desk. "Harvey, I need you out of this office."

Harvey looked at her, anger clear on his face, "Why? What did I do?

"You're terrorizing everyone here!" she exclaimed. "Since you have to go to that conference in Chicago next week anyways, you might as well start making your way there now."

"What?" he asked, "Are you giving me a week to walk to Chicago?"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous. Go and take this time to do whatever you need to do to get back to yourself."

Harvey huffed but nodded. Before he got to exit her office, Jessica said, "Remind me never to approve Donna's vacations again."

Harvey smiled briefly at Jessica's words. Then, he made his way to his office, calling Ray along the way to pick him up. He could only think of one place to go right now.

..::..

Donna walked through the path she knew very well, making her way carefully through the many different tombstones until she reached his: Gordon Specter.

She had just been renting a hotel room not far away from her own place for the whole week until she went a little stir crazy and decided she needed to actually go outside. So, she called up Sammy and they drove in, arriving just this morning. Of course, he would never bring Sammy here so he's currently been ordered to drive around the block a couple of times.

She placed one had on his tombstone and the other on her belly, which was actually starting to grow quite a bit. You can definitely see the bump now.

"Hey Pops," she said. "I've got some news; you're going to be a Gramps. I wish you were here to meet this little one, don't worry though; I'll tell plenty of stories about you. Everything is kind of a mess right now. I really miss you…and I wish you could be here to tell me what to do, or better yet, tell _him_ what to do to make it all better. I keep trying to tell him but everything just keeps getting in the way, it almost seems unnatural. But the biggest thing is that I don't know what to do after I tell him, I'm so scared of what will happen after. I just I don't know what to do. I'm so terrified…"

"You're never scared." she heard a voice declare confidently behind her.

Donna spun around, "I am now. What the hell is the matter with you, Harvey? Do not ever sneak up on me."

He looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I didn't even know you would be here."

"How much did you hear?" she asked, worriedly.

He shrugged, "Not much. Just the part about you being scared and not knowing what to do. Look, Donna…"

She stared him, and when he didn't continue, she shook her head. "I just needed more time, Harvey."

He nodded, "I understand." He sighed, "Donna, I am so sorry for what I said. I was out of line. I just, I don't even know why I acted like that. I guess, maybe…I was just…I thought maybe, the cakes I bought…I—"

"Oh, wow," Donna suddenly interrupted, her hand on the bump on her belly.

Harvey nodded quickly. "I know," he said, "how I could possibly think that cake was enough of an apology, but Donna…"

She was shaking her head at him, "No, no, Harvey…" she took his hand into her own and placed it on the bump on her stomach. Then she looked at him to see his reaction.

"Oh my God," Harvey said, "is that kicking?" He couldn't contain the smile the lit his face, mirrored in Donna's face, as well.

"I think so," she said. "It's the first time it's happened." Suddenly the kicking stopped.

"Why did it stop?" Harvey said.

"Keep talking," Donna told him. "I think this little one likes it when you apologize to me."

Harvey gave her a look, and added, "Or maybe when I talk about cake." A kick. "Ah, see?"

They were looking at each other, unable to believe what was actually happening right at that moment. Donna's hand came so close to caressing Harvey's face, as he said, "Donna—" RRRIIINNNGGG. RRRIIINNNGGG.

Donna's phone began to violently make noise; she dug it out of her pockets and answered, "Yah?" Pause. "Okay, I'll meet you at the gate." Pause. "Great." She then slipped the phone back.

Harvey looked at her, "Was that your ride? Don't worry, I won't cause trouble. Let me walk you back out so I can congratulate George."

As they made their way back to the gate, Harvey asked, "What does your parents and your sister think of the news? Is Glenda excited to have a new cousin?"

Donna shook her head, "I haven't told them. Not until I get some things sorted out."

He looked at her, puzzled. "What do you need to sort out?"

She let out a breath, "Oh god, I don't know how to say this…"

"Just spit it out, Donna," Harvey said.

But she couldn't. She was looking at Harvey and all she could see was the phone call the morning after they slept together, Harvey and Zoe walking down the hallways together, and that morning at his apartment, with Zoe leaving his place. Zoe. Zoe. Zoe. She was _everywhere_.

She sighed, "I'm still going to continue my vacation."

Harvey sighed, too. "Is that it? Well, I'm sure everyone will be glad for when you finally return. They are eagerly waiting your arrival."

She looked at him quizzically, "Why? What did you do?"

"You might hear stories," he said. "Don't believe any of them. I'll see you in like three weeks then. I'll be at the conference…"

"…in Chicago," she finished for him, remembering he had a seminar there. "I'll see you then, then."

They had reached the gate where Sammy was leaning against the car. He was surprised to see that Harvey was with Donna. He wondered if Donna had finally told Harvey when the man approached him and said, "Congratulations, by the way."

Sammy could only nod, shooting Donna a disapproving look to which she merely shrugged.

"Have safe trip, Harv," she said. "I'll see you."

Harvey nodded to the both of them then headed to the cemetery, making a beeline for the custodian's office, no doubt to share a drink with the caretaker.

..::..

Donna sat in the car with Sammy and gave him a look when he didn't make a move to start the ignition right away. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Donna," he said, "he's right there. This is the best place for you guys to talk without being disturbed."

"I can't tell him now," Donna replied.

"The man just congratulated me for his own baby," Sammy countered, "Donna, there is something so wrong about that!"

"I know, I know," she cried, "this whole thing is a big mess." Her voice softened, "The baby kicked while we were in there. Heard _his voice_ and kicked." She turned to Sammy. "I wanted so badly to tell him, but I just can't stop seeing Zoe every time I look at him." She buried her face in her hands.

"Then it all come's rushing back to me," Donna continued. "The fact that while he may want everything that I can give him now, he doesn't want it with _me_. And that hu—." She stopped and stared at Sammy. "Now, please…can we just go?"

Sammy took one look at his best friend and nodded, turning on the engine and letting them be on their way.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Donna's return back to work was definitely interesting. Since it was really that much harder to hide the growing bump on her stomach, she had to make everything official. She told Jessica the news, it was a pleasant enough conversation which included a congratulations from the managing partner and slight raise of the eyebrow when she had asked for the father's name and Donna had stammered out Sammy's alias.

Mike was happy for her, wanting to meet George right away. Rachel was persistent, wanting to know why Donna had yet to tell Harvey and assured Donna that she was pretty sure Harvey was not in a relationship with Zoe. Louis had congratulated her with a fruit basket, with a note attached saying he would be willing to be the baby's father, should the real one ever leave her. Other than that, the rumours circulating around the office was that Harvey was the father; Donna hated when rumours were true, it became that much harder to fend them off.

..::..

Today was the day of Harvey's return but also the night of Rachel's surprise party for Mike. Donna was arranging the papers that Harvey needed to take care of while also placing his gift for Mike on his desk with a reminder to attend the party on time. Donna had been asked by Rachel to help her decorate, along with Sammy. Rachel and Sammy also became fast friends, which Donna thought had a lot to do with the fact that they both knew her secret.

Donna and Rachel arrived at her apartment to begin decorating. They were almost halfway done when a knock came on the door, Rachel answered it. "Sammy," she said, giving the man a bear hug.

Donna turned and looked at her friend, "What are you wearing?" She's referring to his near Shakespearian attire.

He shrugged at her, "I told you that I'm doing a play. This is our costume."

Donna shook her head, "It's not a themed party. You can't come dressed as if you're from another century."

He laughed, "I brought a change of clothes, silly. Your mood swings are really getting better."

Donna rolled her eyes as Sammy made his way to the bathroom to change. The girls continued their decorations as Sammy came out a couple of minutes later, holding his costume on one hand and small box on the other.

Rachel eyed the box curiously, "What is that?"

"Oh, it's a prop," Sammy said. "I forgot it was in the pocket, it's actually real. My character has to propose to his lady love and hence why I have it. I'll bring this costume back to my car, but I thought I'd keep the ring on me."

Rachel nodded, "It's nice. Wow."

As Sammy went back down to store his costume, the girls began to get all the food out. Sammy got back and started arranging the music and putting little finishing touches on everything. As they got everything done, but before the guests arrived, Donna pulled Sammy aside, "I don't want you drinking tonight."

He looked at her, "Wow, you actually sound like a girlfriend."

"Sammy," she warned, "You know that you get a little crazy and a little less straight when you drink."

"I won't. I promise," he said, raising his right hand as scout's honour.

Slowly, people began to filter in, mostly associates. They had half an hour before Mike was supposed to be arriving but Harvey was nowhere to be seen yet. Donna still had to talk to him about his present, he had asked her to get the pup a bike helmet! She did, but she was really hoping he got the pup a real present they could both put their names on since she hadn't had the time to shop for Mike, except for a pair of earphones she heard he really wanted.

About fifteen minutes before Mike's arrival, there was a knock on the door. Zoe piled in, followed closely by a laughing Harvey; a sight which made Donna a little queasy until she saw him lean back as if listening to a person behind him as Jessica also followed Harvey in.

Rachel took their coats and Harvey immediately spotted Donna. He made a beeline towards her, admiring how she looked in her simple dress, her belly more pronounced than the last time he saw her. He smiled.

She smiled back, "Hey, Harv. How was the trip?"

He rolled his eyes, "Boring. This place looks nice. How have you been?"

Before Donna could respond, Louis was at their side. "Hey, Harvey. Didn't think you came to soirees like these. I seem to recall you never making it to any of my birthday parties."

Donna smirked as Harvey turned to Louis, "Well, I did but I was always too busy entertaining your wife to actually greet you."

Louis stared at him with loathe, "Those jokes are never funny, Harvey." He walked away, throwing Harvey another dirty look as he did so.

Harvey turned back to Donna, "How long do we have to stay?"

Donna laughed. "Long enough to actually see Mike, eat, mingle, and also clean up. Oh, you also have a toast to make."

Harvey stared at her, "What?"

Donna nodded at him, "You'd be great. I—" She didn't finish as Rachel's laughter came from the kitchen, drawing both their attention. Rachel was exiting with Sammy, arm in arm, the two were laughing about something apparently hilarious as the taller man tried to balance a tray of Jell-o shots. Donna sighed inwardly; this is why she didn't want him drinking. His inner fabulous had a way of coming out!

Luckily, Rachel spotted them and nudged Sammy subtly. The man finally saw Donna's glare and Harvey's quizzical stare; he stood up straighter but kept his arm looped through Rachel's.

"Hello, darling," he greeted Donna. "Harvey," he continued, taking the man's hand for a hand shake. Sammy couldn't help but think that Harvey had very soft hands, wondering what kind of moisturizer he used.

Harvey said his greeting but was surprised that 'George' had still not let go of his hand. Donna noticed this, eyes widening and cleared her throat loudly, giving Sammy a stern look. He finally let go of Harvey's hand as Rachel said, "Oh, Mike just texted that he's coming up."

By instinct, Harvey took Donna's hands and led her to the front of the apartment near the door. Rachel turned off the lights, allowing them all to jump up to surprise him.

..::..

Mike was not expecting this. The party had been in full swing for quite some time now and it's been great. He had opened the door, expecting only Rachel; instead, everyone had been there shouting their greeting. It's been amazing so far.

He was talking to Donna's boyfriend, George, who was a very lively man from what Mike could see when Rachel grabbed the microphone that Harold had been using (or abusing) to serenade them all with karaoke, and said, "I would just like to take this opportunity to greet Mike a very happy birthday. You truly deserve all this and we're all very proud of you. Now, I think Harvey has a few words to say."

Mike looked quizzically at Harvey, surprised that he would get up to make a speech on his behalf in public. Mike saw him stare at Donna accusingly while Donna was trying to hold back laughter. Mike would never get over how those two could fight one minute and be playing games the next. Nonetheless, Harvey took the microphone from Rachel and began.

"Well, before I begin," he said, "I'd love to call up my lovely assistant here with me. It's really her that made the whole speech and everything possible. So, Donna?" He beckoned for her with his hands. She eventually made her way towards Harvey, giving him a glare as she took the microphone, "When I first met Mike…"

Rachel was huddled by the corner with Sammy, who looked positively drunk, that's why she was watching him for Donna. The two of them looked admiringly at Harvey and Donna telling stories about Mike and also at everybody else, who were just eating it all up; especially Mike, who was looking at the two of them with such a big smile on his face.

Rachel spoke, "Oh, this means so much to Mike. Just look at him. Harvey and Donna have really been the closest people he's let in for a while that actually takes care of him."

Sammy nodded and turned to Rachel, not guising his voice at all, "When Donna finally tells Harvey, how do you think they'll tell Mike that he's going to be a big brother?"

Before Rachel could laugh, they heard Jessica speak behind them, "What now?"

The two turned around together but slowly, wide eyed and speechless. Rachel gave Jessica a sheepish look while Sammy, whose head was already starting to spin from all the alcohol, couldn't think of any way this could get any worse.

..::..

Sammy was desperately looking for Donna. Gosh, he was sweating bullets. Donna would really be angry about Jessica. They basically had no choice but to explain everything to the managing partner of the firm. The woman had been very accepting of the fact that it was actually Harvey and Donna having a baby; Sammy was a little offended about that, seeing as how he thought Jessica liked 'George'.

But that wasn't the point. He saw Donna and Harvey finish their speech a while ago and this apartment was not big enough for her to disappear. He was walking through the hallway to the kitchen and was trying to get his handkerchief from his pockets because he always sweated when he was nervous, which was very unattractive. Not looking at the path before him, he bumped into Harvey just as he pulled the hanky out. Unfortunately for him, the ring box from his play also fell out and now Harvey had picked it up. Sammy was wrong, the night just got a hundred times worse!

The two men stared at each other as Harvey handed the box back to Sammy without a word. He tried to explain and deny, but Harvey walked away briskly before he could. No question about it, he was going to die tonight, at the hands of one Donna Paulsen.

He gave a huge relieved sigh as he finally spotted Donna, only to be stopped by Mike, who was trying to thank him.

Meanwhile, Donna saw Harvey making a dash for the door and rushed (or tried) to stop him. "Where are you going? Mike still needs to blow his candles then it's time to open the presents. I know your gift is kind of lame, but, it's not that bad."

Harvey remained silent, and Donna cannot quite comprehend what had happened to him in the last five minutes since they were together making the speech until now. What had changed his mood so quickly? He was already out the door, which Donna was holding open, "What's going on?"

She looked away from him briefly when she heard Sammy call her name. "Yes?" she answered, a little miffed when she saw how drunk he looked. She rolled her eyes at him and looked back out the door only to find Harvey already gone. She stepped out into the hallway just as he was getting into the elevator.

What was going on? She went back inside to find herself face to face with a very guilty Sammy, just staring at her. "What did you do?" she cried out to him.

But before he could answer, Rachel had announced that they were about to cut the cake and whole party drifted back into the kitchen. As the party finally began to wind down, Donna was anxious to get everyone to leave as she wanted to talk to Sammy.

Imagine her surprise when Jessica, who she thought had already gone home, appeared at the door of the kitchen where she was washing some dishes. "I think we need to talk," the older woman said.

Donna could only stare at Jessica as she saw a very guilty looking Rachel and Sammy in the background.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Donna sat opposite of Jessica on the dinner table. Sammy and Rachel continued to clean in the living room as the two ladies talked in the kitchen.

Donna sighed, but kept her eye contact with Jessica.

"I would advise you to tell him," Jessica began, "but I think you already know that. So, what's been stopping you?"

"I think you're not going to believe me when I say," Donna said. "It's just been one unfortunate situation after the next. Mine and Harvey's relationship has really been like a roller coaster these past few months."

"That's not an excuse, Donna." Jessica said sternly. "Harvey will not take this well if it lasts any longer."

Donna nodded, "Jessica, will all due respect, there's really just a lot of other factors to take in." Factors that included him being in love with someone else, and the fact that he was an unresponsive ass half the time.

"Well, then," Jessica replied, "do you care to explain the point of hiring a fake boyfriend?"

"Okay, that was one poor decision on my part," Donna admitted. "It all kind of just came about, I panicked."

"Well," Jessica said, standing up, "you need to tell him; and you need to do it soon, Donna."

She merely nodded and looked at Jessica expectantly as the older woman paused by the door and turned, "I'm glad for you and Harvey, well, for when you tell him. I'm glad you two will finally sort yourselves out. It's been too damn long."

Donna let out a tired laugh. "Thank you, Jessica," she replied, "that means a lot to me."

And with that, the older woman went on her way, waving goodbye to Sammy and Rachel as she exited the apartment. Donna wanted really badly to get angry at Sammy but she was tired and she knew that he didn't mean it; even when she told him not to drink. She opted not to discuss what had transpired between her and Jessica.

..::..

The following work day, Donna could sense that something was off with Harvey. He was definitely a lot moodier than usual, barking orders at her and having Mike run around like a puppy with its head cut off.

And if she wasn't feeling so sleepy, she might actually defend herself and fight with him. But she allowed him to have his tyrant act; sometimes he might actually need to blow off steam. She had half a mind to ask him what was going on but thought better of it. Whatever it was, it happened during Mike's party; she just couldn't place what could've happened in the five minutes they spent apart from giving the toast to him bolting out the door.

Donna was pondering all this, while trying not to fall asleep at her desk, when she heard, "Donna, do you have a minute to talk?"

She looked up, surprise to see Zoe standing in front of her desk. She peeked into Harvey's office to see him still yelling at Mike and said, "Yeah, I think I'll take my lunch break now. Do you, by any chance, know what's wrong with Harvey?"

Zoe grimaced, "Right now, I'm not really sure why he's biting Mike's head off. I haven't really talked to him in a while. But, for what's wrong with him in general, that's what I'd like to talk about with you."

Donna eyed her curiously, she had no clue where all this was headed. The two made their way to a tiny little restaurant not far from the firm. Sitting in one of the corner booths, they both ordered and waited for their food to arrive.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Donna asked, eager to get right to the point of this impromptu lunch, just asked the food was arriving.

"Number one," Zoe started, "and I don't want this to sound accusatory but I don't think George is your boyfriend."

Donna remained silent, only raising an eyebrow at Zoe's statement. Zoe swallowed and continued, "I also don't think he's the father of your baby."

Donna looked at her, unable to tell if the she was actually serious about having this conversation. She was at a loss for words, though. Finally, Donna asked, "Why?"

"Well, he kept on commenting on my dress the other night at the party, he even asked me where I bought my necklace because—and I quote—he just has to have one himself. Oh and, I'm pretty sure he was coming on to Harold, too," Zoe explained tentatively.

Donna closed her eyes, silently cursing Sammy in her head. She should've banned all alcohol from that party. She sighed, "What do you want me to say?"

Zoe shrugged. "You don't have to say anything. But if you would listen…" Donna nodded and Zoe continued, "Five years ago, my parting words to Harvey were to the effect of the fact that I thought he was losing his way. I still mean it, but it's also only now that I realize how I was a very big part of why he was diverging from his path. He always had a way of dealing and doing things that I could just never understand. I cared a lot about him, but I wanted him to change a lot of who he was to be with me. And that was not fair."

Donna looked at her quizzically. Now, she was really confused as to where this was going but the lawyer continued, "But, with you, you accept him. Everything about him. And he has no problem showing you that he cares. I saw it during the trial run; he openly stood up for you. It was significant at the point when he did it but it became more so the next day, you weren't there when he told the entire court he didn't shows other that he cared because it made him appear weak. But, for his own reasons, he would appear weak for you." Zoe paused. "I just thought you needed to hear all of this. Maybe, now, it'll be easier for you to tell Harvey what you need to."

Donna could only look at her, trying to process everything that she had just said. Meanwhile, Zoe had already stood, left some bills on the table and spoke again, "I lied to him when I told him the reason why I didn't call him back five years ago. He had made his feelings clear to me with words but it was never enough. I knew I couldn't give him everything he wanted, not when he already had it all. Like you said, what Harvey wants and what he actually needs are two very different things; and you're the only one who seems to be able to cater to all he _needs_."

She then proceeded out of the restaurant nonchalantly. Donna sat there dumbfounded for a couple of more minutes before doing the same.

..::..

Donna sat at her apartment that night, thinking about everything that had just happened and was happening. She was sitting on her couch, rubbing her belly whilst listening to some old records of Harvey's dad. Finally, she picked up her phone and pressed her speed dial.

Two rings; and then: "Hey Harvey. Don't talk, alright? Let me get this all out. No wait, I can't tell you all this over the phone. Can you come over, please?" Donna waited.

She then heard, "Uh, Donna?"

"Mike, is that you?" she asked, glancing at her phone and yes, she did dial the right number. "What are you doing with Harvey's phone? Put him on."

"He's kind of preoccupied at the moment," Mike said hesitantly.

Donna could now hear the sound of Harvey's voice in the background, she caught words like: red hair, little feet and princess. She sighed, "Are you guys high again?"

"No, not me," Mike answered quickly. "But Harvey came here like half an hour ago with some weed and well, he's smoking them."

"You have to stop him," Donna cried, "I'm coming over."

"Donna, you can't do that!" Mike said, "You're pregnant, and this whole place is reeking of marijuana!"

Donna let out a breath, "You're right, Mike. Just…just take care of him, okay? And tell me tomorrow what happens."

..::..

"I will," Mike said, "Bye, Donna."

He was so lucky that he got Donna not to come over. Well, besides the fact that Harvey would kill him if he let the very pregnant Donna into his smoke-filled apartment, Mike was also sure Harvey wouldn't want her hearing anything that was coming out of his mouth right now.

Earlier, it had been a lot of bad-mouthing about George in general. Now, after Harvey had decided he was already thirsty, he's been talking a lot about having a baby girl with red hair and how he'd call her princess. In short, his boss was definitely a mess.

It took like four more hours until Harvey was finally plastered down on his couch, a fact he knew he would get yelled about tomorrow morning. Mike began to tidy up his place, sending a quick text to Donna that everything was fine now.

He wondered what Donna had wanted to say to Harvey. It was no secret that the two have a very close (maybe intimate?) relationship. Mike was sure that Harvey was the one that Donna had been referring to when she was talking to him about feelings going away eventually. Mike was indeed very curious about their past. And even though he does like George, Mike can't help but wish that the baby had just been Harvey's; that would make it all so much better.

Mike would never admit it, but when he had said those infamous words to Harvey about a mini-him running around in Osh-Kosh B'gosh, he had pictured a kid with fiery red hair all gelled back, telling Harvey to play the man but also jut being generally _awesome_!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Okay, I need to know everything that happened at that party," Donna announced as she sat both Rachel and Sammy on her couch.

She, on the other hand, remained standing. She had one hand on her hip, mostly for support, being almost seven months pregnant was making her feel really heavy. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for one of them to start talking.

Rachel started, "Well, besides the whole revealing your secret to Jessica; I really have nothing else."

Donna nodded, shifting her gaze to Sammy who looked like a little kid in the principal's office. "Sammy?" she said, in an obviously fake sweet voice.

She let out a huge breath, "Okay, I already know that you flirted with Harold and basically revealed your inner girl to Zoe."

Rachel gasped, "Wow, Zoe knows? And she told you that she knew? But I was totally right when I told you she wasn't dating Harvey, wasn't I?"

Donna nodded, "Yes, she gave me a very odd pep talk the other day." At Rachel's expectant look, "And you were right, they're not together."

"So, you can tell Harvey now," Rachel stated clearly.

"I could," Donna said, "but he's not talking to me. You've seen him around the office, it's like he's got a very bad case of PMS."

Up until this point, Sammy had still not said anything. Donna was sure he knew the reason for Harvey's behaviour. "C'mon, Sammy. Just tell me," she said, pleadingly.

"Well," he began, "do you guys remember that prop I had with me during the party?"

"Oh, the pretty ring," Rachel exclaimed excitedly, and the realization dawned on her, "Uh, the pretty engagement ring."

Donna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "So, he saw the ring?"

Sammy nodded, "He saw the ring fly out from my pocket, picked it up, and handed it out to me without a word."

Donna nodded along and made a motion to grab her purse from the counter, "Okay, okay. I can fix this."

Sammy looked at her bewildered, "So, you're not mad at me?"

"None of this is your fault, and hopefully, I can fix it all in one go. Right now," Donna replied, and then to Rachel, "Can you text Mike and tell him to keep Harvey in the office?"

Rachel nodded. And Donna went on her way.

..::..

Harvey was sitting in his office, a pile of unfinished paperwork currently sitting on his desk. He just couldn't focus. He'd been in a bad mood since he saw the engagement ring that George was carrying. Of course it made sense that they would be getting married, they were having a baby after all; but he just couldn't wrap his head around the concept of _losing_ her.

So, he had bought some weed—courtesy of coffee cart guy—and had brought them to Mike's apartment. If there was ever time he regretted the most, it would be that moment. Not only did he reveal way too much to his young associate, Mike also had the worst couch to actually sleep on.

Speaking of Mike, he had seen the pup walk by his office three times now in the past fifteen minutes. He was sure he would be by any second now and looked down the hallway to see if he was coming (he needed someone to yell at) only to see Donna approaching his office.

Harvey was just so sure she was about to announce her engagement. Why else would she come into the office on a Saturday morning? In all the years they've worked together, he never let her work the weekend; not that she would actually.

She entered his office, "Harvey, I need to tell you something."

He nodded, "I know."

"You can't possibly know," she scoffed at him, he still hadn't look up from his work on his desk. In all honesty, Donna was feeling a little odd, so she opted to sit on his couch. That's when she felt it, a bolt of pain that felt like cramping on her stomach. She couldn't make a sound.

When Harvey realized that Donna hadn't said anything for a full two minutes, he finally looked up and saw her sitting in the couch, unmoving. "Donna?" he asked tentatively.

She looked up at him then, her expression one between pain and surprise, "Harvey, I think there's something wrong."

Harvey had never moved so fast in his life. He was by her side in a matter seconds, calling Ray, and ushering her down the hallway towards the elevators. He has also never been so worried in his life, either.

..::..

It's been thirty minutes of pacing back and forth. Harvey was sure he'd annoyed and angered the nurses on this floor in the first five minutes since he arrived. But there was still no word on Donna and he hadn't been allowed to go in with her; and Harvey Specter was not a patient man!

Finally, he saw the doctor approaching. "So," he said hurrying to the medical man's side, "is she okay? Is the baby?"

The doctor smiled at him, "They're both fine. You can come with me if you want to see her. She's just about to get an ultrasound."

Harvey breathed a huge sigh of relief and followed the man towards Donna's room. She was lying down as he approached her. She looked at him, smiled cheekily and pointed him to stand behind her head. Harvey nodded and did as he was told.

"They're called Braxton-Hicks contractions. It's quite normal to get them at this time of the pregnancy," the doctor explained. "It was still good that you brought her in though, Mr. Specter."

Harvey nodded, as he saw the doctor squeeze some sort of jelly on Donna's belly. She winced, and he took her hand immediately. "Just cold," she explained to him.

"There's the heartbeat, it's very strong," the doctor said, as a steady beating sound took over the room. Harvey thinks it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard and wonders why they don't have records of it. He smiled at Donna who smiled back.

And then, "And now you can see your baby," the doctor said. This was the first time that Harvey had seen the ultrasound, even though Donna had been meaning to show him the pictures. He looked absolutely mesmerized. "I won't move it around so much," the doctor continued, "I know how you want to keep the sex a surprise."

Donna nodded as Harvey said, "I think it's because you don't want to be proven wrong right now. You know I'm right that it's a girl."

Donna rolled her eyes at him and the doctor took it as his cue to leave, bidding them both a good day but telling Donna he would like to keep her overnight; just in case. Before he left, Harvey walked with him to the door, said something, and Donna saw her doctor nod.

"What was that?" she asked Harvey as he came back to sit by her bed.

"Nothing to worry about," he answered, but in truth, he'd ask for a copy of the ultrasound picture. "By the way, I tried calling George from your phone but he's not listed at all on your contacts. So, I called the pup, who called Rachel, who finally reached him. In short terms, they're all on their way." A knock. "Ah, see?"

In truth, the three of them piled in. Sammy went to Donna's side immediately, he was just actually worried about his best friend and not even playing a part. They all stayed for a couple of hours, but seeing as how Donna was staying overnight, they eventually said their goodbyes; until only Sammy was left.

"You don't have to stay," Donna commented.

He laughed, "I know. I was just waiting for all of them to leave first so I wouldn't look bad."

Donna raised her eyebrow at him, "You are so sweet. However did I get so lucky? It's fine, though. I'll just be sleeping here anyways. And I'm actually in the best place to be should anything else happen."

Sammy nodded, "I will be by to pick you up tomorrow morning, though." With that, he kissed Donna's forehead and left her room. Only to be coming back two seconds later.

"What?" Donna asked him, wide eyed.

"Harvey's outside," he told her surprisingly. "He's just sitting there, doing something with his phone. So, I guess I can't leave until he goes." Then he looked at her, seeming to get an idea, "Or…I could go and he can come in here."

"That would've been a good idea had the doctor not given me something to help me sleep," Donna said. "I can't really even talk to him."

Sammy nodded and watched as Donna dozed off in a matter of minutes. Apparently, he fell asleep, too; only to wake up at around six in the morning, needing to go to the bathroom. He looked outside again to see if Harvey was still there and sure enough, the man himself had also dozed off uncomfortably on one of the hospital chairs. Sammy pitied the man and his would be sore back.

He went back inside Donna's room and woke again just an hour later, because Donna herself had woken up and turned on the television. She was already standing up and working on her own release papers.

"Harvey's gone," she said. "I checked."

"Well," Sammy answered, "he must've just left. I woke up an hour ago and he was still there."

"Really?" Donna asked, trying to hide a small smile; happy that he had stayed but also really worried that Harvey probably didn't sleep at all last night, when she knows he's been working so hard the past couple of days.

Suddenly, there was a quick knock on the door and in entered Harvey. _Speak of the devil._ He was wearing a fresh suit but he looked so tired, evident by the dark bags under his eyes.

"I just wanted to stop by on my way to work," he said to Donna, "to tell you not to come in for a while. Then he added, pain evident in his voice, "We really need to talk about your maternity leave."

It also looks as if he didn't want her to know he spent the whole night here. Donna played along, "I wasn't planning on it, boss. Don't be silly, though, I can still work from home!"

Harvey rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. He shook Sammy's hands before walking back to the door, "I'm going to go. You take her straight home, alright?"

He turned back to Donna before he left, "Oh, and I'm having Ray deliver a couple of boxes of water bottles to your apartment. I hear that it's dehydration that causes the muscle cramping and hence the Braxton-Hicks contractions." And he left before she could comment. Where in the hell do you hear stuff like that?

Donna could only stare back at the closed door with a dumbfounded expression.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"_Harvey," Donna began almost tentatively; and then she squeezed her eyes shut, breathing in deeply; she was just going to blurt it out (like ripping off a Band-Aid), "I am so sorry that it took me this long to say it, I know you'll be mad but…you're the father."_

**..::..**

Sammy had dropped her straight home from the hospital. They had arrived at her apartment to find Ray waiting for them with about fifty dozen water bottles that Harvey had wanted Donna to drink. So, she had sighed and let them all be carried up to her apartment.

Sammy had left soon after and Donna, for the most part, had kept her promise to him to take it easy. She had napped, but she wasn't used to not doing anything. So, she had done a little grocery shopping and when that didn't take too long, she decided to actually go shopping.

She got back home about four hours ago, it was nearing to midnight and she was still wide awake. She had the nagging feeling that Harvey was still in his office and she, in truth, she just wanted to see him. A phone call to Mike confirmed her theory and she called up Ray to have him drop her off at the firm.

..::..

Harvey looked up from his work as Donna quietly entered his office, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sending you home," she said. "And don't even deny it but I knew you spent the whole night at the hospital and that you have not had a proper sleep...for a while now."

He shrugged, "I just wanted to be there, if anything should happen. And I sleep enough."

"Thanks for that," Donna said, then looked at him. "Doesn't show, though, you look really terrible."

He sighed, "I've had a lot on my mind. It has a lot to do with the whole revealing to the world that I actually have feelings because I gave a toast at Mike's party, which has really been weighing me down." He laughed.

Donna did, too; taking a seat on his couch after choosing one his dad's records to play. "I think she really likes hearing his music," she commented, one hand on her belly. "I play it at home, too."

Harvey stood up from his desk and took a seat beside her on the couch, "Ah, you said 'she'! Are you finally agreeing with me?"

Donna rolled her eyes, "A slip of the tongue." They sat there in companionable silence for a couple of minutes, allowing the beautiful music fill the room. Wordlessly, Donna took one of Harvey's hands and placed it where she could feel the baby kicking.

He smiled, then took a big sigh and said, "You came here yesterday, before all that happened, to tell me something. What was it?"

She looked at him, "That you could stop being angry at everybody, for one." She paused. " I'm not marrying him, Harvey."

He tried to deny it, "That wasn't why I was—"

"You lashed out at me when I told you I was pregnant," she interrupted him. "And when Sammy said you saw the ring…"

"Who's Sammy?" Harvey asked, confused.

Donna's eyes widened, "Um. I meant George." She smiled at him nervously, "Didn't I mention that his middle name is Samuel?"

Harvey shook his head, "No, can't say you mentioned it." A beat. "Okay, and I'm still not admitting that it was the reason for my violent episodes lately; but why are you not marrying him? You are having a baby together, I mean…"

"Having a baby isn't a reason to marry someone, Harvey," Donna said, looking at him straight in the eye.

He stared back, "Then what is a reason?"

She wanted to say 'love', that was the only answer. But for some reason, the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

She broke her eye contact with him and Harvey realized she wasn't going to answer that question tonight. He was liking his odds better though. Part of him was really glad she wasn't going to marry George Samuel O'Keefe…what a name!

He decided to change the subject, "So, did you get the water I sent you?"

Donna smiled, glad that he took the conversation elsewhere; she was always glad that they can read each other like that, "Yes, there was so many that one might think you're trying to drown me."

"It's good for you and for the baby," he answered.

"Where did you even learn all that?" she asked, very curious. He mumbled something incoherently, so she repeated, "What?"

"A book, okay?" he said a little forcefully. "I read it in a book."

"What was the book called, Harvey?" she asked.

He huffed. "_What To Expect When You're Expecting, a Mommy's Guide_," he said with a deadpanned expression. He could see she was suppressing a laugh so he explained, "It was at the airport when I took that trip to Chicago; I had nothing else to read so I bought it. Okay, so I had to cover it up with a newspaper but it was a good book. It was very informative!"

She smiled. "That's really sweet, Harvey." She looked at him, he still looked guilty. He was still hiding something from her. "You carry the book on you, don't you?" she accused him lightly. "C'mon, give me."

He sighed deeply, shoulders drooping and grabbed his briefcase. He tried to open it discreetly only to have it fall open and spill the contents. He tried to hide it from Donna but she could see he had several books in there. It was the largest one that caught her attention. "Is that the _Biggest Book of Baby Names_?" she asked him.

He gathered up the rest of the books and placed them back in his briefcase, but he grabbed the one Donna had mentioned and brought it back with him as he sunk back into his couch. "What?" he cried out, giving her a sheepish look.

Donna took the book from his hands, not having the heart to tease him because it was a really sweet thing to do. "You really made these purchases on your own?"

Harvey looked at her, "No! I made Mike buy a few, Ray bought some, too…and the others, I made sure to put on disguises. That kit of fake moustaches and beards you got me for Christmas really came in handy."

She laughed, opening the book and noticing some of the names were highlighted; but only on the girls section.

"Harvey," she said, "you don't know that I'm having a girl." Upon taking a closer look, "And some of these names you highlighted are really ridiculous!"

"Well, that's an unfair conclusion. After all, I could just be using the book to jot down all the names of the women I've ever slept with," he answered cheekily.

Donna grimaced, "Thought of that, but my name isn't highlighted." She paused. Actually, they both paused. Neither of them had talked about that night since they last fought about it. Donna looked at Harvey carefully; this was probably a good time to finally tell him. She opened her mouth…

But he beat her to it, he broke their eye contact and took the book from her hands. "Give me that," he sighed, "you may allow people to name their children in a manner that would scar them; like, how could you let your sister name her little girl Glenda?"

Now it was Donna's turn to look at him disappointingly, "How she chose to name _her baby_ was her business, not mine."

"Well," Harvey said, "that's why there's a book! What do you think of Ashley?"

Donna shook her head, "No, too girly. What about Michelle?"

Harvey gave her a stare. "Number one, you are not naming your child after Mike. Number two, you are not using a name which you and Rachel use in your drinking games!"

Donna laughed but said, "I like the one you highlighted on the first page."

Harvey flipped through to the beginning of the book. "Abigail," he said softly.

Donna smiled. _Abigail Specter_, she liked the sound of that. But she forced herself to listen to Harvey: "Abigail O'Keefe," he was saying, trying to keep the disdain from his voice. "It's not bad, I guess."

She ignored him, and said instead, "Of course, it could be a boy!"

Harvey scoffed at her, "I'm not wrong about this, Donna! You're having a girl."

Donna could only roll her eyes. "Either way," she began, "I think I like the name Keith."

"Keith O'Keefe!" Harvey exclaimed, "You just can't wait for him to get beat up at school, huh?"

Donna gave him a look and began to flip through the book, actually looking at names. She noted that he had actually circled one name on the boys section: Nicholas. She liked it and was about to comment but saw that he was busy with his phone beside her.

In truth, Harvey settled beside her. The music in the air, Donna's familiar perfume and just her mere prescence was reminding him of the fact that he hasn't been this comfortable in a while. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and took out his phone. Noticing the time, he noted that he should really send Donna home; she should not be up this late (or early). But he selfishly wanted to keep her at his side longer. So, he decided he would finish answering a few e-mails and then call it quits. She was busy looking at the book anyways.

She, on the other hand, was also having an inner debate with herself. She came here to accomplish something and damn it, she had to tell him now. So, she closed the book and looked at him. He was thumbing through his phone whilst having his feet up on the coffee table.

She sighed. "Harvey," Donna began almost tentatively; and then she squeezed her eyes shut, breathing in deeply; she was just going to blurt it out (like ripping off a Band-Aid), "I am so sorry that it took me this long to say it, I know you'll be mad but…you're the father."

THUMP! She opened her eyes suddenly at the sensation of Harvey's head gently falling on her shoulders. Her first thought was that he fainted, but upon hearing soft snores escape from his lips; she realized that he had fallen asleep. Asleep, that was a new interruption!

She had half a mind to shake him awake and demand that he listen to her, but she knew he hadn't slept in days. He was probably so tired, it clearly showed. She took the phone from his hands and somehow got him on a lying position on his couch, he was really heavy.

She checked the time, called Ray to pick her up and bring her home. She had enlisted Rachel and Mike's help with some "baby shopping" for tomorrow. She hadn't intended on bringing the pup, but her and Rachel needed someone to carry their bags and Sammy was busy for the day. The two would be at her apartment bright and early tomorrow, as per her request.

And so, she set an alarm on Harvey's phone so he could wake up at a decent hour since he wasn't at his house. Her phone suddenly began ringing; it was probably Ray waiting downstairs.

She couldn't resist though, she approached Harvey's sleeping form; it was very captivating seeing him look this vulnerable. She brushed his hair from his face, the gel no longer holding it all together and gently kissed his forehead before making her way down to the waiting car.

She didn't hear it, but Harvey had stirred a little at her touch. Mumbling her name incoherently, he sank back into his slumber with a hint of a smile on his face.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Donna had been cleaning up a little in her apartment the next morning when she heard her phone buzz from its place on the coffee table.

Sure enough, it was a text from Mike telling her to go downstairs already since they were there. Donna was surprised that those two were actually on time, but happy since they had a lot of shops to visit for the day. Grabbing her purse, she made her way downstairs only to be surprised by the sight before her.

Harvey was leaning against his car, much like he had done the week after she had gotten 'fired'; but gone was the suit and tie. He was wearing dark jeans and a casual long-sleeve shirt. He waved at her and gave her a subtle grin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "Didn't I leave you on your office couch last night after you passed out on me?"

"You set my alarm for like six in the morning," he reasoned.

She laughed, "Where are Mike and Rachel? You see, _they _were supposed to be meeting me here."

"Well, after I was violently awoken by my alarm this morning, I called Mike in to work but he said you all had made plans without me," Harvey answered, eyebrow raised slightly.

"I didn't think you'd want to go," Donna said carefully. "I'd really only asked Mike because we needed a guy to carry everything."

"Yes, I heard George couldn't go." Harvey then gave her a look, eyeing her purse, "But you thought my credit card would love to come with, huh!"

"Think of it as an early bonus," Donna said, smiling sweetly, "But, seriously, where are they?"

"See for yourself," Harvey said, beckoning towards the back seat of his car. Donna peeked in and saw both Rachel and Mike sitting inside comfortably, sipping coffee.

"Wow," she said, "how did you get them to bring you along? They, after all, are _my_ loyal subjects."

"I offered my car services," Harvey said nonchalantly. "Apparently, they weren't too keen with _Your Majesty's_ idea of walking around everywhere today!"

"Walking happens to be very good for a person," Donna said to Harvey, her eyes narrowing.

He shrugged, opening the passenger car door for her, "Whatever, it's still one point for King Harvey!"

Donna rolled her eyes and ignored the opened door. Instead, she tapped lightly on the back window, which opened immediately…revealing Rachel's face bearing a knowing smile to Donna. The older woman narrowed her eyes slightly but said a quick a hello to the both of them.

Then, whilst looking at Harvey first before turning back to Mike and Rachel, Donna asked, "How about we all head to my apartment first? I can make you guys some pancakes before we start the day."

At the mention of pancakes, Mike's face lit up and he jumped out of the car immediately. "Let's go," he said.

Donna smiled cheekily at Harvey, who could only shake his head. "I guess, that makes it a tie," she said.

"Do you have bacon, too?" Mike asked hopefully, opening the door for Rachel as they all entered Donna's building.

Donna smiled, "Of course. I'll cook you as much as you want." Then, she turned back to Harvey, "And the Queen is back in the lead!" Harvey could only shake his head at her with a slight smile on his face.

..::..

After a hearty breakfast, the four had piled back into Harvey's car and made their way throughout the different shops on Donna's list. They finished rather quickly, and was now on their last stop of the day.

Harvey and Mike were currently at the baby furniture section as Rachel and Donna finished some clothing purchases for the baby. They had to buy very neutral colours due to the fact that Donna didn't know the gender of her unborn child.

Just as Donna reached the checkout and was paying for their purchases, Rachel saw something that caught her eye. Making a quick dash for it, she showed it Donna who looked at it and smiled at her.

"Well, that's telling," Donna commented, eyeing the baby three-piece suit that Rachel was carrying, complete with mini vest and tie.

Rachel nodded excitedly, "It's so cute, though. You can totally just show him this and you'll be all, (with voice and all) 'Harvey, this will fit well with the baby.' Then he'd be all, 'But, Donna…that's not an architect outfit.' And you'll nod and he'll just understand. Then he'll take you in his arms and you guys will kiss and make up. And you'll also have a little lawyer baby, who will be so adorable. And it'll just be so good!"

Donna looked at the younger woman, very surprised by her outburst! "Rachel," she said calmly, "put down the baby suit."

Rachel smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I got carried away."

Donna looked at her, "Carried? You were blown away, I think. What did I put in those pancakes this morning?"

Rachel laughed. "I'm still buying it," she said, before Donna could protest. She paid for it, adding it to Donna's purchases which were all currently on hold at the counter; since they had both almost half the store. She saw Donna perusing through some more clothes and was just about to comment when they both heard a commotion happening at the other side of the store.

The looked at each other and said at the same time: "Harvey." "Mike."

They made a dash towards the furniture section only to see Mike inside one of the cribs, sitting comfortably inside, and Harvey currently talking to one of the salesperson.

"What are you guys doing?" Donna asked, incredulous; switching her gaze from Harvey and Mike.

Harvey turned from the salesman he was having a conversation with and said, "Well, I just wanted to test how strong their cribs are. You can't be safe enough."

Mike just shrugged and added, "I think this one is good, Harvey." He climbed out easily enough and joined Rachel's side, who was trying to bite back a laugh.

"Did you read that in one your infamous baby books?" Donna asked Harvey, hands on her hips.

Harvey stared at Donna and then glanced sheepishly at Rachel (Mike knew of his book purchases, after all) before stating, "No! It's just how you buy beds; you have to test them out!"

Donna nodded, what Harvey said did make some sense. She shrugged, "So, I don't really like the colour of the one Mike was just in."

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't," Harvey said. "That's why I'm talking to this nice gentleman," indicating the salesperson who was a pimply teenager who waved at Donna, before continuing, "How do you feel about a more maple finish?"

Donna nodded, agreeing with his taste and also started talking to the salesman. Mike and Rachel looked on, adding little quips here and there.

Just as they were all finishing up the purchases, the young salesman said, "So, we'll just have everything delivered and then, they will assemble everything at your apartment for only an extra cost of $1500.00."

"What?" Both Harvey and Mike said at the same time.

"Are you serious, $1500.00 to put together some furniture that comes with clear instructions?" Mike exclaimed. "That's extortion."

Harvey nodded along. "You can deliver today, we can build it ourselves," he said, looking at Mike who nodded along.

Donna and Rachel looked at each other. Rachel laughed quietly at the look on Donna's face, it said it all. She was going to let the boys have their fun, fulfill their ego; but she was definitely having professionals come and build the furniture.

After they settled everything, they got back into Harvey's car and headed back to Donna's.

"I mean, you've got two lawyers, manly—well at least I am—and campable, here at you beck and call," he said to Donna, "why would you ever need anyone else to build something so easy?"

Donna looked at him. "I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't think Assembling Cribs 101 was taught at Harvard Law."

Harvey rolled his eyes, "It's not. But the simple steps in assembling furniture is just like any old case we handle."

"How's that?" Donna asked, looking between Harvey and Mike who appeared to be tag-teaming her.

"Well," Harvey started, "you start with a case…"

"…which in this instance is the assembly of the crib," Mike finished.

"We start with getting our arguments, finding the evidence, and building strategy," Harvey added.

"That would be reading the instructions, which I already saw at the store and have memorized," Mike quipped in.

Harvey stared at Donna, "Then, we have the actual trial."

"Which is the actual building part; physical and manual labour," Mike said, staring at Rachel suggestively and flexing his arms; who only rolled her eyes playfully.

"And when I win, because I never lose…" Harvey began.

"…you'd have yourself one very fine crib," Mike finished.

Donna stared at the both of them with a deadpanned expression on her face. She was speechless but amused at their ridiculous words. She looked at Rachel, who was already laughing quietly in the back seat. "Fine," she said, "we shall see."

..::..

Rachel and Donna sat at Donna's kitchen table; Rachel with a glass of wine and Donna with a cup of warm milk. They were gossiping about people from work, running out of things to actually about since it was nearing midnight already. And not surprisingly, nothing was built yet.

They heard the occasional swearing and grunt from the two men in her living room currently making the crib. At a particular loud scream of pain from Mike, Donna finally stood up and Rachel followed.

"Where's Harvey?" she asked, seeing that it was only Mike trying to assemble the crib. They didn't even have the base built yet.

Mike stared at them, clutching his hand in pain, "He took a phone call in your room."

Donna sighed, "You do realize that I never trusted you guys to build this." She stared at Mike who narrowed his eyes at her. "I have professionals coming in tomorrow. Call me overprotective, but I'd really like to keep my baby safe from the furniture."

Mike let out a huge breath, "It's really hard. I don't know how people make it look so easy."

Both Donna and Rachel laughed. "You guys should go home," Donna said to her two younger comrades. "It's getting pretty late, I'll explain to Harvey."

Mike looked at Rachel, who nodded to him that they should leave.

"Alright," Mike sighed, "today was a lot of fun, Donna. Your pancakes are amazing. And my hand is fine by the way."

Donna touched his cheek sweetly, "Thank you, Mike. And I'm sure Rachel will take care of that hand, won't you, Rach."

Rachel eyed the older woman suspiciously, not believing that she was actually going there. "Really?" she replied to Donna, "Is that why you want us to leave? Do you have your own things to take care of?" She said this while looking suggestively at her bedroom.

Donna looked shocked at Rachel and eyed Mike, whose eyes had just gone saucer-wide. She walked (pushed) the two towards the door; Mike exited first, but not before giving Donna a double look, saying he'd hail them a taxi.

Rachel turned to Donna, this time serious, "Are you going to finally tell him?"

Donna nodded, "Yes, definitely. I did technically tell him yesterday, he would know by now had he not fallen asleep."

Rachel gave a hug, "Good luck."

Donna smiled. "Good night," she said.

..::..

Donna closed the door and looked at the current mess of her living room; she'd have to get Harvey to pick up all the little screws and pieces from the floor, seeing as she couldn't really bend without a lot of difficulty.

She was just gathering up all the instruction pages when she heard Harvey exit her room. One look at him and she knew something was wrong.

She looked at him, Harvey also staring back at her, and she said, "What is it? Harvey, tell me."

"It's Stephen," Harvey said. Donna' fear escalated as he heard the tone in which Harvey had said his younger brother's name.

"What?" she pressed.

"He's back in the hospital," Harvey answered her, looking dazed. "His doctor just said his cancer is back." With that he sunk into her sofa, his eyes on that picture on her coffee table.

Donna sat beside him, shocked herself, and unable to find the words he needed. She was surprised when his head fell onto her shoulders, nestled. She was even more astonished when he let her reach up her hand to make gentle soothing circles on his back.

Finally, she said, "It's going to be fine." She doesn't know who she was trying to reassure more, Harvey or herself.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Donna was a mess. Sammy was trying to calm her down; she shouldn't really be worked up like this. "I'm just worried," she said.

Sammy nodded, understanding where Donna was coming from, "When will Harvey be back?" They both knew he really meant, "Will Harvey be back in time for the baby to be born?"

"He'll be here in a month," she said. "Two weeks before my due date." She remembered their conversation at the train station that morning:

"_I'll be back before this little girl makes an appearance," Harvey said (promised) to Donna._

_She rolled her eyes at him, "Or little boy." In her head, she knew the timeframe Harvey was thinking of was wrong; she was closer to her due date than he thought. But, by her calculation, he would be back in time. "I wish I was going with you," she continued._

_He nodded. "It's fine. I'll just send your love to Stephen."_

"_Do that," Donna said, trying to keep her tears at bay when thinking about Stephen. "Tell him I'll kick his ass if he's not here for the holidays this year, he still owes me a performance of 'Baby, it's cold outside'."_

_Harvey smiled, recalling how Stephen and Donna would always do a duet of that song where they really emphasized all the sexual innuendos. "Will do," he assured her. _

_She pulled him in for a rare hug, hanging on to his neck with such strength. Harvey breathed in her scent, allowing his arms to encircle her waist. It was really hard to hug when one was pregnant but they made do. Finally, Donna let go and said, "We'll be here when you get back."_

_Harvey nodded back, still hanging on to her hand. He gathered up his courage, giving Donna a quick and chaste kiss on the forehead before heading to the train platform, waving back at her only once._

Sammy motioned for Donna to finally sit down. She did, saying, "You know, I've actually considered just having the baby tell him."

He laughed. "That would go over well," he answered her.

She laughed too. "Yes," Donna said, "then it won't be my problem anymore."

"In all seriousness, though, Donna-bear," Sammy said, as she squint her eyes at the use of her nickname, "you've not been telling him on purpose."

"What?" she said, incredulous. "His brother was just diagnosed with cancer again; I couldn't really spring this on him, too. And you know the reasons for all the other times before."

He looked at her, eyebrow raised, "Please, you're Donna Paulsen. If you wanted someone to know something, then they would know."

She was angrier now, "What are you saying, Sammy? That I don't want to tell Harvey about his own kid?"

"Okay," he said carefully, "first off, calm down. This is just my honest opinion."

"Well, your honest opinion stings a little," she rebuked, glaring at him.

"It's just you push away, especially when it comes to Harvey," he replied, "and maybe you've been doing it for so long that you don't even realize." Before she could interrupt, Sammy held up his hand, "Let me finish. I'm not saying he's not at fault, too; because he is, for never braving the lines you keep drawing across you guys. But, you have to admit, you still haven't accepted how you felt about him."

Donna remained quiet. So he continued, "I think you have made Zoe as too much of an obstacle in all this. I know he said he wanted to date her and have babies with her; but from your stories, that came after the fact that you assured him you weren't in love with him, that you loved him like a brother or a cousin. A guy takes those things seriously."

Sammy saw Donna swallow tentatively. "I think you're scared to tell him (about him being the father) because you know that you're conversation wouldn't end at you telling him you guys are about to have a baby. You're scared because you'll finally have to admit to yourself and to him how you really feel. That, in one way or another, this 'game' you two have been playing with each other for so long will finally reach a conclusion. And you're scared at who the victor would be."

Donna looked at Sammy in the eye, her gaze telling him that he was hitting all the right spots. So he continued, "The way I see it, though…I think you both will come out the winner. No question. I think in Harvey talk, he's already told you how he feels. But it's you who's always been insecure about all that. You shouldn't look for a guarantee with him, Donna; not where you don't give him any yourself."

Donna let out a huge breath. A beat. "You're right," she finally said, "I know you are but it's just easier said than done. Mine and Harvey's collective history has been long and it's filled with moments of what-ifs and could've-beens but until recently, we'd always fought it. When we left the District Attorney's office, and he finally started working for Jessica, we almost…" She sighed but continued, "But it wasn't the right time and it just became a lot easier to let the feelings fade, but it was tiring. When I told him I wasn't in love with him, I was actually telling him the truth…until two seconds later when he was telling me he needed me and that he couldn't be himself without me."

Sammy took her hands in his and smiled encouragingly as Donna continued, "Now…now, I just want to fix us, however way I can."

..::..

Harvey was going to fix this, in any way possible. He had just talked to Stephen's doctors – all three of them—and they all told him that his brother's chances were slim. He refused to believe that, though. They told him the same thing three years ago and his brother had beat the cancer then, he has no doubt that Stephen can do it all again.

He approached his brother's room and composed himself. "Hey, Stevie," he greeted.

His brother looked up at him from his hospital bed, confusion on his face. "Hey," he greeted Harvey. "Where's –"

Harvey sighed, "Oh, I haven't told you about Donna, have I? Thanks by the way, I come all the way here and you look for her!"

Stephen laughed. "Well, you can't blame me. She's a much a better sight to behold. Why didn't she come with you? Did you channel your inner idiot and fire her again?"

Harvey gave him a look and sat on the chair beside his bed. He let out a sigh. "Donna's too pregnant to come here, she wanted to, though."

Stephen smiled at him, questioning, "What? You didn't tell me I was going to be an uncle! Finally."

Harvey stared at his brother, "I didn't tell you because you're not!"

"Are you telling me Donna is having a baby with some other guy?" Stephen exclaimed. When he saw his brother nod his head slowly, "Well, is she marrying him?"

"She told me that she wasn't," Harvey replied. "But, I mean…"

Stephen was held aback, "What about the –?"

"Oh, I brought that," Harvey said, not letting his brother finish. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small brown leather box. It was their grandmother's ring, given to Harvey by their father. "See? This is why you have to get better. It is up to you to find a girl for this ring now!"

Stephen scoffed. "I'm not taking that! Dad gave it to you and we both know he only had one woman in mind when it came to that ring. It is not my fault you couldn't seal the deal on that, you'll have to explain that one to Dad!"

Harvey knew Stephen would say that and saw his brother shaking his head at him. "What?" he said.

"Tell me the whole story," Stephen said. And so Harvey did, not leaving out any details…well, he skipped over some uncomfortable parts; even he wouldn't share those with Stephen.

By the end, Stephen looked at Harvey quizzically. He knew Donna, he knew her very well. He thinks maybe it helped a bit that he wasn't in love with her like his brother was and therefore, not blind to how she actually felt and how it affected her actions.

"Let me get all this clear," he said to Harvey. "You asked Donna for help to score with another chick, and then proceeded to sleep with her instead…finally fulfilling the one thing you've wanted for like more than a decade." Harvey nodded tentatively as Stephen continued. "Then, she told you she was randomly seeing some guy, you believed her; then when she told you that she was pregnant, you opted to explode at her and not actually listen to the whole story?"

Harvey shrugged, "I didn't want to hear any more of what she had to say. She was having someone else's baby. I didn't realize how unpleasant that would sound."

Stephen nodded apprehensively. "Yes, your words; not hers," he mumbled, and then, "But, you were the one who was there to feel the baby's first kick? Then, she basically allowed you in on the naming process and also the whole baby furniture shopping? And all this happened and she also told you she wasn't marrying the George guy?"

"Are you writing some sort of summary?" Harvey asked. "Yes, I just told you all that!"

Stephen handed him back the ultrasound picture of Donna's baby that he had had in his wallet. "I was just making sure everything was clear," he told Harvey. "So, when are you finally going to confess your feelings?"

Harvey stared at his brother, "Are you deaf? She's having another man's baby! It doesn't matter that she's not marrying him. You know I can never break up a family like that, and they are a family…legal or not!"

"So, you're just giving up?" Stephen said, annoyed at his brother for not seeing the truth he figured out so quickly. He would tell his brother his thoughts and theories (which he just knows are actually factual) but that was really a conversation he should have with Donna.

"Our relationship will remain as it is," Harvey answered him flatly. Just then, his phone rang and he smiled before answering. "Hey," he said into his cell phone, "yeah, he's right here."

"Donna," he said to Stephen, handing him the phone. "I'm going to grab a cup of coffee, I'll be back."

..::..

"Hey," Donna said, putting the phone on speaker and hearing Harvey say he was getting coffee.

Stephen smiled on his end, "Hey, Red. I hear you've got big news."

"Harvey told you, huh?" she answered him, then with a fake hurt voice, "I guess _big_ would be one way to describe me."

He shook his head, "Uh, Red…you know that's not what I meant. So, is there anything you want to add?"

Donna looked at the phone quizzically, "Besides to tell you to get better and that I'm looking forward to our duet this Christmas, not really, no."

"Really, Red?" he pressed on. "These doctors tell me my chances are slim, and you're denying me confirmation of happy news?"

She sighed, "First off, do not say things like that. You can beat this, like you did last time!" Donna paused, she knew that he knew; he was always intuitive, and he always saw through her actions. "You can't say things like that because you're not allowed to not meet your niece or nephew!"

Stephen smiled. "Finally," he said into the phone, "I can't believe you guys held out this long! I'm very happy for you guys, Donna…well, once you tell him."

"That's proving to be very difficult," Donna replied.

"Ah, you got this, Red. You always find a way to talk to my brother," he said, encouragingly. "Where did you get that fake boyfriend of yours by the way?"

"You figured that out, too?" Donna asked, surprised. "How?"

Stephen scoffed, "Please. Give me some credit. His timing in your life was a little too convenient. Plus, I'm not my brother, he's always so dense when it comes to you." A beat. "Well, actually you guys are equally dense around one another."

Donna rolled her eyes, "Thanks, you're so sweet!"

"Did you just roll your eyes at me, Red?" he asked, "You know I sense such things! Don't you worry, I'll get better sooner, so he can come home to you."

"Just get better, Stevie," Donna said. "I mean it. I love you, you know." She paused. "I'm going to let you rest."

Stephen smiled, "Okay. Oh, Harvey just came in. Do you want to talk to him?"

Donna thought about it, "Just tell him I'll see him here at home. And you…you get better, okay? Bye."

Stephen hanged up the phone and handed it to Harvey. "She didn't want to talk to me?" he asked.

"Just told me to tell you she misses you and that she loves you," Stephen replied, arranging his pillows for a comfortable sleep.

Harvey looked at his brother. A beat. "Wait," he said to Stephen, " did she really?"


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

It was three and a half weeks later, when Donna was lounging bored in her apartment, that Harvey would finally call her. Jessica had granted her a maternity leave, but she went by the office once in a while, mostly to help out Mike and make sure no one (Louis) defaced Harvey's office.

Grabbing her phone quickly, she said, "Hey, everything alright?"

Harvey gave a small laugh, "Hello to you too. Everything is great, Stevie is moving back to his house. He's going to need round-the-clock care, you know…someone to bring him to his chemo appointments, but he's doing better."

"Oh," Donna said, "it's really great that he's doing better. That's such a relief; really great news." She paused. "Wait, does that mean you're staying?"

Harvey raised one eyebrow on his line and said, "Why? Do you miss me?"

Donna was not going to be baited that easily. "No. But somebody needs to take care of Mike. And since I'm on maternity leave, I can't be at the firm all the time…I'm pretty sure Louis is touching your balls!"

"Well, that's disturbing," Harvey said.

A pause.

"So?" Donna said, "Is there anything else, Mr. Specter?"

"What do you know, Donna?" he asked, knowing she was keen on some gossip that she wanted to say.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Mike is going to ask you to reconsider on the whole Rachel thing," Donna said.

"I never told him not to date her," he said, "all I said was that he couldn't tell her the truth."

"Harvey, he's not going to get into a relationship where he can't be fully honest with her," Donna reasoned.

"Well," Harvey said, "I can say that he'll be your responsibility when he does something stupid and loses her. But then, it'll be thrown right back to me since, oh right, I'm helping him commit fraud. And an angry ex-girlfriend is probably a cause for concern."

"She wouldn't do that to him, Harvey," Donna said, "No matter how stupid he gets."

'She's not you!' That's what Harvey wanted to say. "You don't know that, Donna. Like I told Mike, he has plenty of time to find the right girl."

"Well, what if this is it? What if he's already found her?" Donna replied.

He didn't reply. And Donna continued, "What happens when you run out of time?" At this point, she doesn't know if they're still talking about Mike and Rachel.

Harvey heard it in the tone of her voice; it isn't very clear now if they were still speaking of Mike and Rachel. But he honestly didn't have an answer for her, either way. "I don't know, Donna," he said, his voice barely a whisper. "What do you think? Is there really no time left for them?"

Donna swallowed, knowing full well what he was asking. So, she said, "Is it enough that I think there just has to be." She sighed, "Look, Harv, it's late. I'm getting kind of tired. Send my love to Stephen, tell him to get well."

"Will do," he replied. "Good night, Donna."

"Good night, Harvey," she said into the receiver. "Call me when you get home?"

"You got it. Bye."

..::..

Donna was making a rare appearance at the office. She said a quick hello to Jessica, who reprimanded her gently for coming; but she had some files to drop off. She can't help the workaholic in her.

She was currently in Harvey's office, arranging some of his vinyls when she heard humming approaching. It could only be one person: Louis.

Before he spotted her, she said, "Hello, Louis."

To say that the man was surprised would be an understatement. "Oh Jesus, Donna!" he cried, clutching his heart. "What are you doing here?"

"I think the question," Donna replied, approaching him, "is what are _you_ doing _here_?"

Louis backed away visibly. "Look, Donna," Louis said, "I am just…checking on Harvey's office."

"Really? Because I just saw his liquor cabinet and well, quite a few are missing," Donna replied.

"I will pay for those," Louis said, "Just don't tell him. It could be our little secret, Donna."

"A secret will cost you , Louis," she said coyly.

"Whatever you want," he said quickly.

Donna smiled, walking towards Louis slowly. "Okay, what I really want to know from you. Just one little, tiny thing. Did you or did you not touch Harvey's balls?"

Louis' eyes widened considerably as Donna watch him inch his way back towards the door, "I would never touch his balls, Donna. I know – heck, everyone knows—that you're the only one that can handle Harvey's balls."

Donna kept walking toward him but didn't say anything, so amused at Louis' scared expression.

"I won't touch them again," he finally admitted. "Just please, Donna…whatever you want."

"I think you know what I want, Louis" she said slowly.

He nodded, "I will never set foot in this office again, not without your permission." He then proceeded to scramble out of there so fast that he almost knocked down Rachel along the way.

Donna laughed just as Rachel entered Harvey's office. Rachel raised an eyebrow at Donna.

"What?" Donna said innocently. "That was fun! Why did I agree to this maternity leave? I'm so bored at home."

Rachel laughed and sat on the couch with Donna, who had continued fixing the records again; her back to the door.

"So, when's Harvey coming back?" Rachel asked.

"Sometime tomorrow," Donna answered, "I'm not sure yet, I have yet to confirm his ticket."

"Is tomorrow going to be the big day?" Rachel said tentatively.

"I sure hope so," Donna said. "I can't really do this anymore."

Rachel nodded, "Sammy said he gave you helpful tips on how to tell Harvey."

Donna looked at Rachel, "That man's idea of helpful does not equate to the world's definition for the word. He basically told me to: tell Harvey, then proceed to –and I quote—do him senseless, and then if he's still angry, do him senseless again."

Rachel laughed, "Sounds like a good plan. A lot better than your let the baby tell Harvey one."

Donna gave her a look, "Okay, that plan was flawless. The kid will get Harvey's undivided attention and just blurt it out."

"I guess," Rachel said, walking towards the window. Donna saw this and wondered why everyone was fascinated with those damn balls.

She shook her head lightly, "Uh, I don't know; as if actually telling Harvey that he's the father of my child would ever be that easy."

_CRASH._ They both turned to see a bottle of wine broken (and staining) on the office floor, and slowly, Donna raised her eyes to the person who dropped it. Shiny shoes, gray slacks, matching gray suit and a tie with a dimple perfectly in the middle; she raised her gaze until she was face to face with one very shocked looking Harvey Specter.

Rachel was wide eyed, unmoving and frozen.

Donna grimaced and said quietly, swallowing the lump that had formed at her throat, "Oh, would you look at that? It is that easy."

..::..

_At Stephen's insistence, Harvey had caught an earlier train. After so many assurances from his brother, Harvey wasn't sure if he was being asked to leave or thrown out entirely. Either way, he had gotten on the train and arrived back without anyone knowing. It was kind of late, that although he wanted to call Donna, he held off and decided to see if what she said about Louis making visits to his office were true._

_Just as he exited the elevator to the 50__th__ floor, he saw Louis. The man looked like he had just seen a ghost. Louis beckoned towards him to enter his office which Harvey did so tentatively. Imagine his surprise when Louis handed him a very expensive bottle of wine without a word._

"_What's going on?" Harvey asked him. "Did you go through my liquor cabinet again?"_

"_Just take it, Harvey," Louis said. "And I never touched your balls, no matter what you hear."_

_Harvey shrugged, "Glad to know, Louis." _

_Harvey had then made his way to his office, new bottle of wine held firmly in his hand._

..::..

Now, he was looking at that same bottle of wine, broken on the floor of his office. He took a deep breath and looked at Rachel, "Get out."

Without a word, the young paralegal looked at Donna quickly and dashed out of the office.

Harvey was confused. No, confused barely covers what he felt right now.

"Did what I just hear…is it true?" he gasped out, as he continued to run his hands through his hair in frustration.

She didn't answer. She really knows how to test his patience.

"Donna," he said, a little forcefully. "Damn it, say something."

She met his eyes, "I think my water just broke."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Rachel was barely out of the office when she heard Harvey screaming her name. She turned, seeing Harvey trying to escort a very pained looking Donna out of his office. He looked to be in between actually carrying her and just supporting her.

"Call Ray," he said, throwing his cell phone at her. "Tell him to come now. NOW!"

Donna tried to hold back her screams as the pain of a contraction hit her. She grabbed on to Harvey's hands and squeezed.

"Hurry up, Rachel," Harvey yelled, as Rachel herself screamed on the phone for Ray to come. He was sure Donna had broken his hand already.

By this time, Louis had heard all the commotion and had joined them. "Not now, Louis," Harvey warned.

Louis looked at him, "I'm sorry, Harvey, but are you trained in the art of giving birth?"

Harvey looked at him and stopped, "Why are you?"

Louis nodded and looked at Donna, "I saw this on a show once. Donna, just breathe. Hee hee hoo. Hee hee hoo."

Donna resisted the urge to punch Louis as another contraction hit. She grabbed Harvey by the collar and said, "If you don't get me to that elevator, I swear…"

Harvey glared at Louis and started moving towards the elevators again, just before they got there, they saw Jessica exiting her office hastily; probably having seen their little group. "Oh my god," the managing partner cried out, "Are you having the baby now?"

Jessica stepped back a little at the matching 'what-do-you-think' face that both Harvey and Donna gave her. Donna gave another scream as another contraction hit, squeezing Harvey's hand again. "Is Ray downstairs yet?" he barked at Rachel.

"Yes," she cried, as all of them (Louis and Jessica included) stepped into the elevator. "He's waiting for us downstairs. She wanted to say encouraging words to Donna but she feared for her life.

Donna felt that that elevator ride was the longest in her life. The pain, Louis' stupid breathing, plus, she saw Rachel and Jessica's worried faces as well—it all did not make for a good ride. The only solace she found was in Harvey, whose hand she was still currently crushing. In all, she didn't think it would be this painful, her eyes watering a little with tears from the pain.

As the elevators doors opened, Harvey finally grabbed Donna and just chose to carry her. He would never dare say it out loud, but she was heavy. He felt her hold tighten around him as she buried her head at the crook of his neck. God, it must be so painful because Harvey could feel the tears coming out of her eyes.

"It's going to be fine, Donna," he whispered to her, "I'm right here."

Ray had the car doors opened and Harvey swiftly carried Donna into the backseat; smiling a little as Rachel also squeezed in and took hold of Donna's hands. It was a tiny relief for him.

He saw Louis get on in the front passenger seat only to stagger out as Jessica stared him down. She took his place at the front of the vehicle and Ray started the car immediately.

"I'll take a cab," Harvey heard Louis yell out. As they pulled out, he looked behind them and sure enough, Louis had hailed a cab.

..::..

Once they finally got to the hospital, with Louis running to meet up with them, the only word to describe their group was commotion. Added to their assembly was Sammy (who mostly everyone still knew as George); Rachel had called him during the ride over and had told him that Harvey already knew. Harvey saw the other man and completely disregarded him; this was not the time.

They reached the reception area and everyone started talking at once, while Donna sat herself down on a chair—trying to breathe through pain. She spotted an orderly and managed to get herself her own wheelchair and was wheeled to a room without anyone's knowledge.

Harvey was still yelling at the nurse, "No, she's having a baby now! I'm not filling out any forms, not that I can because I'm pretty sure my hand is broken!"

Suddenly, Rachel said, "Wait, where's Donna?"

Harvey turned, "I left her…" She wasn't sitting where he left her.

Suddenly Harvey saw Donna's doctor approaching but before the medical man could open his mouth they heard a loud shout from behind, "Seriously, guys," Mike exclaimed. "No one bothers to call me. Louis is here! And I have to hear all this from Harold? Harold!"

Harvey gave him a deadpanned expression, "Not now, pup." Then upon seeing Harold actually approaching, he added, "What is he doing here?"

Mike looked at him, "I have a bike, he actually has a car!"

Harvey sighed, ready to argue with Mike when the doctor cleared his throat loudly. "Look, folks," he said, "I get that you all have a lot of issues but this is a hospital. Number one, we need quiet. Number two, Ms. Paulsen is having that baby and all I really want from all of you is the father."

Father. _Father._ Harvey took a deep breath and stepped forward, "Yes, I'm right here."

Suddenly, Mike exclaimed, "What?!" He looked at Rachel who nodded. "Why did no one tell me?"

"Is there a problem?" the doctor asked, as Harvey shot Mike a look.

Mike's eyes widened. "No. No," he said. "I'm just dramatic."

The doctor nodded and beckoned towards Harvey, who passed by a still very shocked looking Mike and he could hear Louis mutter 'I knew it' from behind him. And Harold, Harold just looked confused…in other words, he looked like his normal self.

"You need to scrub in and then meet us at Room 202," the doctor directed Harvey. The man then turned back towards the others and said, "I need you all to sit. And be quiet."

..::..

Harvey put on the scrubs and entered Donna's room. They stared at each other for a while, finally Harvey gave her a tiny nod which she returned with a weak smile. He crossed the room and took her hand without any words. Donna grinned softly as she felt him draw little circular patterns on her hand with his thumb.

They went through the motions (more screaming, crushed ice, and every more screaming) and now, a brutal three and a half hours later…there was still no baby.

Donna had called Harvey every bad word that he actually knew and had squeezed the life out of both his hands and she was still screaming in pain.

"Okay," the doctor said again, "I need you to push, Donna."

Donna looked at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "I can't, Harvey. I can't anymore."

Harvey looked at her. "Donna," he said calmly. "You have to."

"Don't tell me what to do!" she screamed at him. He didn't say anymore as another contraction hit and she finally pushed.

"I can see the head," the doctor announced. "Just one more push, Donna."

Harvey sighed in relief and looked at Donna, who looked so tired. He saw her taking deep breaths, and as another contraction hit, Donna shouted, "Oh my god, Harvey! What did you do to me?"

Harvey huffed, "Hey, it was two of us in there!" And this was the moment that Harvey actually feared for his life as Donna gave him a deadly stare.

WAAAAAHHHHHHHH. They both stared as the doctor held up a bloody baby. "Congratulations," he said, "you have a healthy baby boy."

Harvey couldn't help the pool of tears that threatened to fall; he saw that Donna looked the same. "Do you want to cut the cord?" the doctor asked, handing Harvey a pair of scissors. He did, almost in a daze, and when the baby was cleaned, the nurse handed him to Harvey who felt as if the breath has been knocked out of him at the sight of this tiny human.

He was so careful in bringing him, his son, over to Donna…who was now fully in tears. Donna carried him while Harvey put his arm around her. They looked at each other and Harvey did the only thing that was on his mind, he kissed Donna softly on the lips. _Thank you_.

Suddenly, the nurse said, "We need to bring Ms. Paulsen and the baby to the recovery rooms now."

Harvey looked at her, unmoving. "Sir, you can inform your party outside the good news. We'll page you when you can come back and see your baby and Ms. Paulsen."

Harvey nodded slowly, unwilling to part with the two of them. But at the nurses insistence, he exited but not before he placed another kiss to Donna's forehead.

..::..

Mike had been pacing for an hour now while Rachel sat slumped on a chair, her head resting on Sammy's shoulders; the man had his hand tangled on Harold's curls, who had taken three spots and was actually lying down and fast asleep. Jessica sat impeccably straight, coffee in hand, while Louis perused through a magazine.

This was the sight that greeted Harvey as he stepped back into the waiting area. The group became suddenly alert at the sight of him and he smiled at them, "We have a son. I'm a dad."

Everyone stood up as Mike took his chance and grabbed Harvey for a bear hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Harvey said, as everyone around him smiled and greeted him.

Finally, Harvey's gaze fell upon 'George' who looked at him quite fearfully. But Sammy swallowed his apprehension and said, "Congratulations, Harvey. Do you think maybe I can try to explain?"

Harvey nodded, allowing himself to be led to a quiet corner away from the group; already understanding much of what has happened.

"First off," Sammy began, "my name is—"

"…Sammy," Harvey finished for him. At his astonished look, he added, "She slipped up once."

Sammy nodded and sighed, "I know it was wrong of me to help her in her ideas, but she's one of my best friends and I just had to, you know."

Harvey nodded his head, "Look, it's not your fault. And…and me and Donna, we'll talk; probably soon."

"Honesty," Sammy said suddenly, as Harvey was about to turn back to the group. "I know I have no right to say this to you, seeing as how we first met, but I think you both will benefit a lot from finally being honest with each other, about _everything_."

Harvey was about to respond when they heard his name being called over the intercom. So, he just clapped Sammy on the shoulder and said, "I know. C'mon, I want you to meet our son."

Upon returning to the group, Harvey learned that the rest would have to wait for Donna to feed their son first before they can all go in; but he, he was allowed in already.

He entered the room just as the nurse placed the baby on Donna's arms, having just finished breastfeeding. She had a clipboard lying on her lap and she indicated to Harvey to pick it up. It was for the baby's birth certificate.

He eyed Donna suspiciously, "We are not naming him Keith."

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled, "I know. I think you have a better name in my mind."

Harvey took the baby gently from her arms and looked at his son. He sighed, "Nicholas."

She nodded her head at him as the door to the room opened and in filed the cavalry. Louis seems to have bought an extravagant balloon from the gift shop for the baby while Rachel went for a more subtle teddy bear. The rest seems to have all bought stuff, too.

Harvey turned to all of them, showing them their new baby; beaming and proud, "Everyone, I would like you to meet Nicholas."

Donna touched his arm and smiled at her friends, "Nicholas Gordon Specter."

Harvey looked at her and swallowed, so glad that she had decided to honour his father in that way. She looked back at Harvey, knowing how much he appreciated what she had just done. "It's only fitting, Harvey," she said. "He was a big influence in both of our lives and I think this little guy will be, too."

The two hadn't broken eye contact yet and Rachel watched on and felt her eyes water a little. Mike, on the other hand, was way too excited. "Can I hold him?" he asked Harvey eagerly.

The older man looked at his associate, "Have you ever held a baby before, Mike?"

"No," Mike shook his head, "but neither have you and you seem to being fine."

Harvey relented and carefully placed Nicholas in Mike's arms; not really wanting to let his son out of his sight. "Hey there, little Harvey," Mike said.

Donna scoffed, "Sure, I do all the work and he gets all the credit!" Everyone laughed.

Mike looked at Donna apologetically, "Sorry, Donna. I'm sure to not let it happen next time."

"Next time," Donna exclaimed, looking at Harvey who was grinning at Mike. "What do you mean by next time?"

The younger man just shrugged and went on to hand the baby to Sammy's awaiting arms.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Jessica were at Donna's side; asking her how she felt and everything.

It was a happy hour or so, until the nurse poked her head in and said that visiting hours were actually over. The group piled out of the room grudgingly, with Louis handing Nicholas back to Donna complaining he had only held the baby for two minutes.

Harvey looked at the man apologetically and said, "I'm sure your wife will let you hold your own baby longer."

Louis just shook his head at Harvey as he exited, "Still not funny."

But Donna laughed, as Harvey closed the door. "You should sleep," he said to her.

"I have to feed him soon," she said, not really wanting to close her eyes for a minute for fear she would miss him too much. She had never felt this much love for anyone before. She never wanted to let him go.

"You don't want to let go of him, huh?" he said to Donna, reading her thoughts.

"No," she answered. "It's like I never want him out of my sight."

Harvey understood her feelings. He sat on the side of her bed, grabbing hold of his son's hand. "He's absolutely perfect," he said, as Nicholas' dark chocolate brown eyes stared back at him.

"I wonder if he'll have your hair or mine," Donna said out loud, lightly combing her hair through her son's current ginger-coloured hair.

"I think this colour suits him," Harvey said. "I just love him so much."

Donna stared at him, unaware of any other time that Harvey had openly declared love for another person. But she just nodded her head, "Me, too."

They stared at each other, knowing full well that things were not yet well between the two of them. They still had so much to fix, and damn it, Donna needed to know that they can…that they will. Certainly not for their sakes, but surely for Nicholas. It wasn't just about the two of them now, they had a responsibility.

Harvey seems to sense her thoughts again and said simply, "We will talk, Donna; just not here and not now."

She let out a breath, "He's depending on us, Harvey. We have someone depending on us."

Harvey nodded, knowing what she's saying. "I know," he answered reassuringly, "and no matter what happens, he always can."

_No matter what happens._ Donna didn't like the sound of those words.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Donna and Nicholas were allowed out of the hospital just later the next day. And, once again, the whole cavalry came to bring them home. Now, everyone has settled themselves comfortably around Donna's apartment, each busy in various conversations and activities.

Harvey was currently cooing with Mike and Louis over Nicholas. Louis had insisted that he never had time with the baby and wanted to hold him but since Harvey didn't trust him enough with his son, he was insistent that Louis can only hold Nicholas if he was in the immediate vicinity. However, due to the fact that Harvey hated standing next to Louis, Mike has assigned as the middle man, he would hold Nicholas with Louis and Harvey on either side.

Donna found the whole situation hilarious and was laughing about it with Rachel and Jessica, as they discussed various topics on her sofa. Sammy had been unable to make it due to a play, but Donna knew he'd been avoiding a bit until her and Harvey gets things sorted out. Her friend hadn't wanted to intrude any more than he had to, which Donna assured him he wasn't; but he had been insistent.

As the snacks on the coffee table diminished, Donna stood to fill them back up only to be followed closely by Rachel to the kitchen.

..::..

Seeing Donna enter the kitchen with Rachel, Mike turned to Harvey, "So, what are you going to do? Ask Donna to marry you?"

Harvey looked at him, "That is none of your business, pup."

Louis, while playing with Nicholas suddenly spoke up, "You're an idiot, Harvey. A woman like Donna Paulsen does not come around that often, and now that you've actually fooled her into having your kid, isn't marrying her the only thing to do?"

Harvey looked at both of them, "I will not stand here and accept advice from a twelve year old and whatever _you_ are, Louis!" He looked at Jessica, who was staring at them from the sofa, "A little help?"

Jessica shrugged at Harvey, "I'm on their side, Harvey. I think you and Donna need to fix yourselves; and the sooner the better."

Harvey rolled his eyes, "What I decide to do is really not up for discussion right now." He carefully took Nicholas from Mike's arms and said, "Now, I think this little guy is hungry. Excuse us."

..::..

"So," Rachel began as they entered the kitchen, "how are you feeling?"

Donna sighed, "Exhausted; having a baby can really take it out of you."

Rachel looked at her pointedly, "You know that's not what I mean, but, good job on all that!"

Donna smiled, "Thank you, it's nice to be appreciated. And honestly, I don't know. I don't know how to explain everything to Harvey in a way that will make him understand what happened."

"Just tell him the truth," Rachel said. "That you were jealous of Zoe in the beginning and then the rest of the stuff was just pure bad luck!"

Donna shook her head, "Maybe, I don't know. I don't know."

"Look, I think whatever you say, he's going to understand," Rachel replied.

"Why?" Donna questioned, "Because he has to? Because of Nicholas? Because it's expected of him? That's not what I want, Rachel."

The younger woman nodded, completely understanding Donna's apprehension. "Well, whatever you guys decide, it will have to be soon," she said.

Before Donna could respond, the door to the kitchen swung open and Harvey walked in carrying Nicholas. "I think he's hungry, Donna," he said aloud.

"Oh," Donna said stretching her arms, "hand him here."

Rachel took that as her (and the others) cue to leave, so she spoke up, "I think I'm going to gather the troop and get on out of here, after all, that precious little guy is probably going to sleep after his meal."

"You guys don't have to go, yet," Donna said at the exact same time that Harvey blurted, "Yes, that sounds like a good idea, Rachel."

Donna and Harvey looked at each other while Rachel looked at the two of them.

"You're asking them to leave, Harvey?" Donna finally spoke.

"She just offered to leave, Donna," Harvey replied. "Did you not hear?"

"Yes, but its rude to agree to let your guests leave so abruptly," Donna replied hastily. "They are our friends."

Harvey looked at her, "Right. Well, number one, Louis is not our friend. And if they stay any longer, I'm pretty sure Mike is going to claim your armchair and sleep over."

Rachel shook her head and looked at Donna, raising her eyebrow slightly, "We're going to go. It's getting late and you guys have a lot to care of…with Nicholas. It is your first night with him."

Donna sighed but finally nodded her head, following Rachel and Harvey out of the kitchen in order to properly send everyone home.

..::..

Fifteen minutes later, it was only Donna and Harvey left. Donna made a move to enter her bedroom. "I'm just going to feed him, I'll be right back," she said.

"I'll make myself at home," Harvey replied, settling down on her couch and pouring himself a glass of water.

Donna took Nicholas and fed him. She rocked him to sleep and placed him gently on his crib with a kiss to his forehead. She then proceeded to pace around in her room, fixing little knick knacks on her dresser, and rearranging the pillows on her bed; all in the hope that Harvey would just fall asleep again and they could postpone this talk. She wasn't sure she was ready.

Half an hour later, she knew it was way too long already. She finally got the courage to open her bedroom door to find Harvey staring expectantly at her. She crossed the room, placing the baby monitor on the coffee table (she had bought one even though you could hear the baby's cry from anywhere in her apartment), and decided to just stand.

She readied herself for what was about to happen and just looked at Harvey, waiting for him to start.

Harvey looked at her, she had taken her sweet time coming back out, which was good because he needed to fully decide how he wanted this night to end anyways. Now, she was just standing in front of him; hair a bit messy, simple white shirt and blue denims, no socks with her toenails painted a bright colour of pink—Harvey thought she looked like a goddess, they say that pregnant women glow, but to him, she was definitely still glowing. He stood up from his placement on the couch, loosened his tie and tossed his jacket on the chair. Finally he spoke, "Why?"

At first Donna didn't even realize he had spoken because his voice had been barely above a whisper. But she didn't really know what he was asking, so she repeated, "Why…"

"Yes," he nodded his head vehemently. "Why, Donna? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you hire your gay best friend to play your boyfriend? Why did everyone else seem to know before me? Why?!"

His voice was still very low, probably because of Nicholas, but Donna could clearly detect the anger, hurt and pain that they possessed. She swallowed the lump that had formed on her throat, "I tried to tell you, Harvey. I tried to tell you from the very beginning. You're the one…"

"I'm the one?" Harvey cried out, "You could've corrected me! What would've been so hard about that? It's easy, listen: 'No, Harvey, you're the father'." He paused and snapped his fingers, "Oh wait, that's right, it would've been hard because you had a fake boyfriend you introduced me to!"

Donna sighed, "That was only because you and Zoe…"

"Zoe!" Harvey said, his voice rising a little. "Nothing happened between me and..."

"Lower you voice," Donna hissed. "And will you let _me_ finish? You asked for my help to date her because you wanted to have a baby, _with her_!" She paused, and looked away from Harvey. "The reason I told you I was seeing someone was because—was because she called…the morning after we –"

Harvey threw up his hands in frustration. "She called? Oh, and that's another thing you failed to tell me? How many other calls of mine did you not tell me about? And so what if she called? People call me all the time, you should know that."

Donna looked at Harvey, hurt and angry at the fact that he was not getting the point of what she was saying and that he was interrupting her again! "You don't get it, do you?" she said. "How did you think that made me feel, Harvey? That after what happened between us, I would have to see a phone call from the girl you had been actively pursuing to be the mother of your children? So, I deleted her call. I'm not apologizing for that." Her voice softened, "But I am sorry for lying to you about Sammy, that was my mistake and I shouldn't have let it escalate so far."

Harvey closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "But you had me believe it was his kid you were having, why would you do that? Why not just simply tell me I was wrong?"

Donna looked at him, incredulous, "I'm sorry, but I seem to remember you insulting me that day pretty badly; you didn't leave me any room to actually correct you. And frankly, I think you'd understand why I didn't really want to speak to you after what you said." She paused, letting her words sink in. "And then after, it was just one bad thing after another; some of it was actually just ridiculous. I wanted to tell you, you have to believe that. But, I do admit, maybe I was apprehensive. I was scared, Harvey. I was terrified of what was going to happen after I told you."

"I would've done the right thing!" Harvey replied, looking at her intensely.

She sighed, her voice low when she answered, "That's what I was afraid of."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"You have to realize, at this point, I thought you wanted Zoe," she began to explain. "So, what would've been the right thing to do? Pick me over her because you'd had knocked me up? Will the right thing involve you just being with me because of that? I didn't want that, Harvey…" He looked ready to interrupt so she held up her hand, "Let me finish. And the only other option was that you would do the 'wrong' thing, which would be to pick her. I didn't know which was worse, Harvey; that you would choose me only because you had to or that you wouldn't choose me at all."

The silence between them after her words was deafening. But Donna didn't falter, she was staring Harvey right in the eye, her gaze unwavering. Finally he spoke, taking one step closer, "I would choose you for you. I don't know why you would think otherwise. I've told you that I needed you, that I can't be me without you…"

"Yes, I know," Donna answered. "But you wanted her."

"Because you told me that you weren't in love me; that you love me like a brother…or a cousin," he countered. "You were very adamant about that statement."

She looked at him, "What do you want me to say now, Harvey?"

"That you didn't mean it," he replied easily.

Donna sighed and shook her head, her tone dismissive and tired, "Harvey…"

"No," he exclaimed. "You don't get to do that today. You don't get to just sweep this one under rug. I think our rug has an army of dust bunnies underneath it already. And they're fighting to get out." Harvey took another step closer but Donna was standing her ground, so he continued, "I've let you do that one time too many. I let you off the hook every time because I never want to push, I never want to make you uncomfortable, or let you do anything you don't want to do. Because I'm afraid, Donna, I get scared, too, when it comes to you; and it seems I'm right again in this instance."

"What are you saying, Harvey?" she pressed.

"I lost you once, and I know I can't do that again. I always let you draw the line because maybe if I don't…I don't know what will happen," he replied. "I just want us to be honest, Donna. Now, more than ever."

He saw her nodding her head, albeit tentatively and with apprehension. So Harvey continued, "I'll start." He took a deep breath and took another step closer. "That other time, when you told me…" He saw her nodding her head, understanding and accepting what he's saying. "I let you let me walk away that time because I knew I wasn't ready. I was still very much afraid of losing you but I wasn't ready to risk everything, and I'm sorry for that."

"My dad always said," Harvey continued, "there will come a moment when I'll just know when I want to put all my chips in the pot even when I can't see or read my opponent's face, but I would do it and I would risk it all, because there will be nothing else in the world I would want to do." He laughed softly, "Granted, I never thought that moment would come when I was high of some cheap marijuana, but as usual Gordon Specter was right."

He sighed and looked at her, he couldn't quite read her expression but she was allowing him to finish (a courtesy he's been accused of never giving her). "That night at the office, when I asked for you 'help'; I'd been staring at your reflection in the window as you moved around and packed everything in that closet of an office. I could hear my dad's voice in my head, and I knew what I wanted but I thought I'd already missed my chance to put my bet in since you told me you weren't in love me. So, I did the one thing I don't like more than Louis, I _settled_." He shrugged.

"But that night, I knew I couldn't let it go and I had to risk it. Just being with you, it made me think. And when I was walking down the stupid hallway of this building for the second time, when I knew I would rather be in here with you…," he continued. "So, I came back and you opened that door, I knew you were about to say something so I stopped you with a kiss. I thought you would slap me actually, but then you started to kiss me back and…and I was happy. I wasn't meaning for that to be just a one-time thing, Donna."

He was so close to her now that Donna was sure he could hear the heart beating so hard in her chest; or maybe it was his heart she was hearing. But he was still talking and now he was holding their hands together between them.

"Now," he began, "I want to make this clear. I'm not just saying this because of Nicholas, who is just the most perfect being in the world; I guess he really takes after us, huh?" He laughed softly and squeezed her hand a little. "I'm not just telling you all this because I'm trying to fulfill some sort of late request of my father's, who basically told me I should do all this that first night I introduced you to him. I'm also not saying it because it's expected of me or it's the right or wrong thing to do. I don't even know. Or that I feel guilty or that it's because…I don't know. Just add in any other irrational reasons you can think of and they'd all be wrong."

He looked at her now, deep into her eyes. "I'm doing this because it's you and it's me. And I don't know how to live in a world where it's not you and me. And I want you and me; you, me, and Nicholas. I am sorry for the lousy timing and for taking this long to say this but I love you. I do." A beat. "I'm _in love_ with you, Donna."

"And I think that's something I've known for a while but I've never been able to say for a lot of reasons," he continued. "I get why you might think it's convenient now for me to say it but whether or not that's the case, _and it's not_, nothing can make it any less true. I do love you."

Harvey could see that her eyes were watery, her tears threatening to spill over but she didn't let them. He didn't know how he looked, but he felt like a mess. He still held her hands tightly in his, not willing to let go – always unwilling to let go when it comes to her.

Donna stared back at him, she knew without a doubt that he meant those words with all of his heart and she's never been happier to hear anything in her life. But she had to say her piece, too. So, she detached her hands from his and as soon as she did, she missed the warmth of his touch; and she saw the hurt and confusion in his eyes. But she needed to explain to him and she needed to do it on her terms, too.

Harvey didn't understand why she disconnected from his touch and he felt his world go dim as she took a careful step back.

Suddenly, a loud cry pierced the air and they both turned to the baby monitor. "He's probably hungry or needs to be changed," Donna said, "I'm going to go do that." She moved to enter her bedroom and lightly closed the door behind her.

Harvey wasn't about to argue with that but he couldn't get over the fact that she had let go of his hand before than interruption. It wasn't Nicholas' cries that stopped her, she pushed away on her own; and he couldn't understand why. He sank back down onto her sofa and noticed his phone on the table, the message light blinking violently.

He picked it up. It was several messages from clients and acquaintances; also one from Mike. At the sight of his young associate's name, Harvey couldn't help but think of his words earlier that evening (or in this case, the night before, since it was closer to two in the morning): '_So, what are you going to do? Ask Donna to marry you?'_

Harvey shook his head and closed his eyes. Opening them again, he noted the closed door of her room and the lingering feeling, that tingling sensation in his hand as she let hers slip out of his grasp; and it was all clouding his vision. Suddenly, he remembered something and hastily located his discarded grey suit jacket, and picked it up from its hanging position on the chair.

..::..

Harvey entered his office abruptly, his eyes on the floor; which is why he almost staggered forward when he heard her voice, "How did we beat you here?"

If it wasn't such a serious situation, she might've laughed at the mixture of surprise and confusion on his face. He remained quiet, though, so she decided to explain, "I called Ray; I didn't think I was ready to let Nicholas take a cab; or that I even would take one at this hour."

Harvey still hadn't processed her presence here in his office but at the mention of Nicholas' name, he saw his son fast asleep on the car seat placed carefully on his leather couch.

He took a deep breath and looked at Donna, who had stood up and was approaching him. "What were you thinking in leaving? I walk back out of my room and you were gone! What the hell, Harvey?"

She was looking at him expectantly and he just stood there, staring at her. She sighed and continued, "You do realize I hadn't said my piece yet, right? Or were you that disinterested? Because after everything you said, I thought you'd want a response," she said, all in one breath.

She studied his features, unmoving, after he'd glanced at Nicholas and she had started speaking. This must've been how she looked when he was talking in her apartment.

"I do," he said, "I do want a response. It's just I had…"

"What?" she interrupted. "You suddenly had pressing matters in the office at two o'clock in the morning?"

"You let go of my hand," he said softly, staring her right in the eyes.

She nodded. "Yes, I did, because I needed to say my part, too." She paused, "And this time, no interruptions." He nodded.

"First of, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for not telling you about Nicholas. You have to believe that I wanted you to know. I was stupid for pretending with Sammy; figures the one mistake I make in my life has to do with me going crazy over you."

She began to walk towards the windows, her back facing Harvey. "I'm also sorry for always drawing the line between us. It's just…you have to know that I can't be me without you either. We're a team; we have been for a while. And the feelings, I'd buried them for so long, I just thought they would go away eventually. But that didn't happen."

She faced him now. "During that trial run, I'd never felt more mortified. Louis was making sense for the first time in his life, but I also had so much anger for you. When I told you I wasn't in love you on the street, I actually wasn't." Harvey's face when she said that became unreadable so she quickly explained, "But two seconds later, you were telling me you wanted me back and I can't help it when it comes to you. Again, Louis is right, I would do anything for you."

"Saying yes to helping you with Zoe was really hard for me," she continued. "Because you were finally figuring out your life and it wasn't with _me_. But I was willing to do it because I figured, at least one of us should be happy. But then, two weeks later, you were kissing me and…"

She swallowed. "Rachel had asked me once why we never…And I told her it was because 'we can never go back' and it's only now that I realize that the reason actually is that I wouldn't ever want to go back. I wouldn't want to give it up; I wouldn't want to give you up. And we were never ready for all that before. But now…" She paused dramatically and gazed at him, he was already smiling, too.

"I love you, too, Harvey," she finally said. "And that confession comes with the same disclaimers as yours and adding on the fact that I'm not just saying it because you said it first."

She stepped closer to him, her eyes never leaving his. She grabbed his hands as she moved closer and leaned up to press her lips upon his own. And then he was kissing her, all inhibitions and insecurities gone and Donna felt like she was in heaven. When they pulled apart, they were both gasping for breath. "As much as I would like that to continue," Donna said, "we did just have a baby."

"Fair enough," he said, laughing. "God, I love you."

She smiled, "And you're lucky I love you too, even if you did ran away earlier. I mean, who makes a declaration of love and commitment only to disappear abruptly right after?"

Harvey sighed and looked around the room. "I lost something," he said pathetically.

Donna raised an eyebrow, "More important than what you could've lost?" And with that she indicated herself and Nicholas.

He looked at her sideways, "Donna…" His eyes fell on the ground behind her feet but her gaze remained on his.

He smiled, took her hands again and stepped forward. "Donna, I want this. I want us. And I want us to start right now."

She smiled. "We are. We are starting, right now." And she stole other quick peck to his lips.

He took a deep breath, breathing in her scent, "I have three conditions, though."

She laughed, "Really, do you now?"

He nodded. "The first," he started and then leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

Donna smiled wide and said as he faced her again, "I think that can be arranged, in like two to three years."

"Alright, I can agree to that," Harvey said.

"And what's the second condition?" Donna asked curiously.

"Take a step back with your left foot," he simply replied.

"Really?" she asked, "Is that a real condition?" At his enthusiastic nod, she stepped back carefully with her left foot only to feel something under her heel; it was a small leather box.

She turned around and saw that Harvey had knelt on the floor and was carefully picking up the box from the ground. Donna looked from him to the box in his hand and she lamely asked, "And the third?"

He smiled at her, a grin from ear to ear, "Be my wife."

She picked him up from his feet and brought their faces together. "Done," she replied and kissed him passionately. She let her hands grab hold of his hair and he had his firmly around her waist, whilst also still clasping onto the ring box. It was a kiss that they both didn't want to end.

The sprung apart as they heard Nicholas' cries filled his office. They laughed and Harvey ended the kiss with a quick peck on her temple. He watched as Donna walked over to pick up Nicholas from the car seat.

She looked at Harvey then, staring at the two of them. It was just like when they first set foot in this office together, all those years ago, when he told her that _they_ had just made partner.

She sighed happily while she carried Nicholas. "We have our very own baby, Harvey."

He walked closer to the two of them, to his fiancée and his son. Wow. Carefully lifting Donna's left hand from her hold on Nicholas, he placed the ring on her finger with a smile. She leaned up at him and gave him a chaste kiss, and then he nodded his head, "We have a family."


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Eight Years Later

Mike was out of breath as he ran after the littlest member of the Specter family.

"Abby," he cried out. "I'm going to get you!"

The little girl didn't even bother to look back as she dashed across the different associates' cubicles, her strawberry blonde curls bouncing behind her.

At four years old, she had the whole firm at her fingertips, but none more so than her own father, Uncle Mike and well, Louis.

Mike finally heaved a sigh of relief as Louis's door opened and he caught the little girl.

"Uncle Louie," she said, laughter in her voice, "come play!"

Louis looked at Mike, who was currently very out of breathe, "Really, Ross? Can't even catch a little girl."

By this time, Abigail Specter had wiggled out of Louis' grasp and was busying herself inside his office, playing with random items on his desk. "She's fast!" Mike cried out. "And cunning, too...she skirted around me using the elevator. I didn't even know she could use them. But I mean, she does have Donna for a mother..."

Louis nodded his agreement. "You cannot fight that fire," he commented, looking far off and in awe.

Mike nodded awkwardly at the man's words and actions. Finally, he approached Abby and grabbed her from behind, carrying her so she wouldn't run away anymore. "C'mon," he told her as she giggled against him in resistance, "I promised your mother I wouldn't let you dirty your dress."

Louis waved his goodbye to Abby and said, "I'll meet you all there." And Mike nodded his agreement.

Abby finally wiggled her way out of Mike's grip as he set foot in Harvey's office. "Daddy!" she cried out gleefully, launching herself at Harvey, who was talking to Jessica.

Harvey didn't even falter though, picking up his little girl, giving her a quick kiss, and spinning her around before finally settling her on his hips as he continued to converse with Jessica.

Mike sunk onto Harvey's couch, closing his eyes and catching his breath. He felt someone tap him on the forehead and opened his eyes to Donna's smiling face. "She outran you again, didn't she?" she commented jokingly.

"She's fast for her age," Mike said exasperatedly. Donna laughed as Nicholas, who had walked in with his mother, walked over to his little sister to high-five her. Mike looked at Donna, "Do you really encourage your children to tag team me?"

The two siblings laughed as Mike finally got off the sofa and pretended to chase after them.

"No more running," Donna said, and then she added (her tone very motherly), "Harvey!"

Harvey, having done his conversation with Jessica and now just watching the scene with an amused expression caught his son and held on to him. "Nick," he said and looked at the boy pointedly but still with a playful smile. The boy shrugged, looking at his father and nodded his head, opting instead to fill Harvey in on one of his baseball practices.

Meanwhile, Donna had managed to get Abby in her lap and was currently trying to braid her hair as she desperately tried to wiggle about. "Stay still, sweetheart," she said to her daughter.

Jessica laughed, enjoying the everyday workings of the Specter family. She looked at Mike and said, "You should get use to all this, Mr. Ross...you'll be doing it soon enough."

"Not for another seven months or so," Mike said, a little worriedly.

Donna laughed and said, "That's sooner than you might think. I mean, I can't believe your wedding was already a year ago. Time moves past, Mike."

At the mention of wedding, Donna looked at Harvey. He smiled slightly at her and she just knew he was thinking about theirs. Because she is, too.

..::..

_They had waited two years before they tied the knot. A little out of way place, they both didn't want anything extravagant. _

_They had it at a small chapel, the decorations were modest and they only had their closest friends (yes, even Louis) and family there. In truth, part of the waiting had been due to Stephen's recovery—which suited everyone just fine since it was hard to juggle a baby and a wedding plus work and other activities._

_Donna's family was all in attendance. Her parents were less than impressed in the beginning, with the way that Donna had kept the pregnancy from them, too; they came around eventually, though, the sight of their beautiful grandson taking away any feeling of resentment. _

_The day had been perfect or well, perfect for them. Harvey had stood at the front of the altar, Stephen by his side as the best man. Meanwhile, they had Nicholas as the ring bearer, but because he was too small to walk by himself, Mike had carried him in - both of them in matching suits (as per Donna's request). Rachel was Donna's maid of honour with her niece, Glenda, as the flower girl._

_Harvey swears to Donna that she literally took his breath away when she had walked in. She was a vision in white, her red tresses in a messy but sophisticated bundle on her head. She looked simple, no veil, beautiful gown and a small pile of lilies as a bouquet. _

_To Donna, there was no sight she loved more than when she saw Harvey standing there. Their gaze never once left each other. And the closer she approached; she saw his eyes were wet with tears. As he took her hand to let them stand together at the altar, she whispered in his ear, "I didn't bring a tampon for the pool of tears in your eyes."_

_He smiled at her before leaning in as well and saying, "Don't worry, I got it."_

_Donna looked at him, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing as they faced the priest; only then realizing that her own eyes were watery, too._

_The ceremony moved along and since they both decided to write their own vows, they had a chance to read that to each other and share it with the people they loved most. _

_Harvey was first, starting his speech by taking Donna's hand in his and saying, "I honestly wouldn't know what to do with my life without you. And I know that we might've taken a long route, maybe even done this thing backwards, but I knew we would be here someday. Because you're my best friend, you're my partner—in crime—, you're the mother of my child, and you're everything I could ever hope to find in this world. And I promise that I will be here for you, always listen to you, make you laugh, and well, always love you."_

_Donna smiled at his sheepish look before starting her own, "You're just that thorn in my side I can't remove…because I really don't want to. We're a team. You're my team. And I wouldn't want it any other way. We have so much together and I cannot imagine my life without you in it. It will always be you and me, forever. For all of our days. I love you, Harvey."_

_Short, simple, and to the point; that had been their deal about the vows. The priest then proceeded to move along the ceremony. They had the exchange of the rings, candles and what-have-you; until finally, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." And Harvey did as he was told, kissing Donna with all the happiness he felt at that moment just as she matched his with her own. _

_And as they faced the crowd together, the priest announced, "I introduce you all to Mr. and Mrs. Harvey Specter." _

_With that Harvey offered his hand to Donna, "Shall we, Mrs. Specter?" She took it and smiled back, "Don't mind if I do, Mr. Specter._

..::..

"…Specter." Donna caught the end of Mike's rant as she was pulled from her memory by his voice.

She was trying to get Abby to sit still in her lap and said, "What?"

Mike sighed, "I said, you guys owe me a Michael Specter."

Harvey snorted. Donna raised her eyebrows at Mike while Nicholas perked up and said, "Am I getting a brother?"

At his words, Abby looked up at Donna and said, "Sister?"

Donna sighed, "No, honey. No." She looked at Harvey, "Did you agree to this?"

Harvey laughed, "What? I remember nothing of this sort."

Mike looked at him. "What are you talking about? We were right here in this office; right after Abby was born. You said something about a condition, and since I'm really the reason of how you guys got together in the first place, you said: 'Fine, Mike, we will name one after you'."

While Mike was talking, Abby had fought her way out of Donna's grasp and was now tugging on Nicholas' arm for them to play or what-have-you. "She wants a snack, Mom," he said to Donna.

Donna sighed, "Fine. Nicholas, you can take your sister to the partner's kitchen to get a snack, but nothing messy, alright?"

Her son nodded and took his sister's hand, leading her out of the office. Donna then turned back to Mike, "How do you figure all that again?"

"Well, if it wasn't for my little stunt with the pot, Harvey would never have had the epiphany. And then, it was me who you were talking to in the hallway when Louis appeared to have listened in on our conversation. Thus prompting him to black mail you guys to a dinner that lead to…"

Donna closed her eyes and sighed. Finally Harvey spoke up, "Just keep your voice down, pup. I wouldn't want Louis hearing you; he'd find a way to twist that story and the next thing you know I'll have to owe him a Louis Specter." He shuddered.

Donna looked at her husband, "Really? That's what you're worried about? You're not at all concerned that Mike seems to know detailed information about our private life?"

Harvey shrugged at his wife, grinning, "I figured you told Rachel everything anyways."

Donna stared at her husband and waved her hand in the air, "Okay, fine. Never mind. But, why are you promising people children, Harvey? That wasn't part of our condition. I believed I've fulfilled that one already, and perfectly if I might add."

Harvey nodded and looked at Mike, "I'm sorry, Mike; but you are welcome to name your kid after me, you should if you want him to succeed.

Mike looked at them blankly, "I'm cannot believe you guys are backing out of this, that's uncool."

Donna looked at him, "Your request is uncool. I can't just be popping out babies to name after you, Mike. That's ridiculous."

"Yes," Harvey agreed. "And what if our next born is a girl?"

Before anyone else could continue the conversation, Rachel walked in with both Nicholas and Abigail. Upon seeing the state in which her daughter's dress was in now, Donna asked, "What happened?"

Nick looked at her and gave her the inherited Specter smile (gosh, they all knew she was powerless against it). "She said she wanted the Cheetos," Nick said. "So, I gave her some. I looked away for one second, Mom, and it was all over her."

Harvey sighed, standing up and grabbing Nick by the shoulders, "It's okay, buddy. You know we always bring like ten dresses for you sister."

Donna nodded and smiled at the both of them, grabbing hold of Abby and walking off to change her. "We can go right after I change her."

Their little group (family, really) had all been invited by Sammy to a play he was doing that night, hence why they were all together. It was supposed to be appropriate enough for the kids and Sammy seemed really excited about the whole thing that none of them can say no.

..::..

After Donna finally got their daughter dressed, they all made their way to the show venue. Upon arriving, Sammy spotted them right away—with Louis already there with him. Hugs and kisses ensued.

Donna, Rachel, and Jessica all headed to the bathroom to freshen up a bit before the show.

Nick was eagerly talking to Sammy, "Uncle Sam, are you coming to my baseball game next week."

Sammy looked at Harvey who beamed proudly at his son, "Yes." He nodded. "You're dad told me the good news. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Nick grinned. "Yeah, we made it to the championships!" He then looked at his dad, "And since our couch can't make it, my dad is coaching and Uncle Mike is going to be his assistant."

Sammy ruffled the kid's hair gently and then fixed it again. He looked at Harvey, "The great Harvey Specter coaches little league now?"

Harvey laughed as Nicky made his way out of their circle group to see his mom, who was approaching. "The great Harvey Specter is now fully domesticated," he replied. "And I wouldn't want it any other way."

Sammy nodded. After the initial awkwardness, they had become fast friends. He admired Harvey's dedication to his best friend and their children. No client would ever be more important than his family. Despite the hectic schedule he kept, well they both kept, the two had never missed a single baseball game, recital or what-have-you. They were very hands-on when it came to Abby and Nick; and it showed. Their children were absolutely adorable, behaved well enough and were little intuitive geniuses.

As the ladies returned from the washroom, Donna looked at Sammy, "Are we going to like this play?"

Sammy gave her a look, "I'm in it, aren't I?" They laughed, as Sammy turned her attention to Rachel, "So, how's our next mommy to be?"

Rachel sighed, "Tired. Like all the time." She then looked at Abby, who her husband was currently carrying, and was tugging on her arm. "Yes, little princess?"

"When can I play with baby?" she asked, adorably.

"Well, soon," Rachel explained. "You'll be the first one the baby plays with, I promise." The little girl nodded enthusiastically while Rachel looked at Donna and Harvey, "I think your daughter wants a playmate."

The two looked at one another as Donna replied, "We don't just give our children everything they want. We don't like to spoil them."

To that, Nick butted in, "Plus, I've been asking way longer for a brother than she has for a sister."

Harvey laughed. Before he could respond, Louis approached them from whoever he was talking to and announced that the show was already letting people sit inside. Sammy took that as his cue to leave and prepare for the show; and everyone wished him good luck and 'to break a leg'.

At the sight of Louis, Abby cried, "Uncle Louie…"

Harvey turned to his daughter and gave her a look. She giggled, "Oh right, weird Uncle Louie, carry me!"

Louis turned to Harvey. "Seriously?" as he took Abby from Mike's arms.

"Seriously," Harvey replied, grabbing a hold of Donna's hands as they entered the theatre.

Once seated, everyone settled. Jessica, Louis, Rachel and Mike were on the aisle above Harvey, Donna, Abby and Nick. The theatre grew dim and Nick said, "Don't we get popcorn?"

Donna turned to her son, "Honey, it's a play. You can buy something during intermission."

"Inter—what?" he asked.

"During the break," Donna explained with a smile, she then turned to her left side as she felt Harvey's hands on hers, "Yes, do you want popcorn, too?"

He smiled at her suggestively, Donna rolled her eyes and whispered, "Well, you can't have that here." He shrugged, the smile never leaving her face and kissed her hand lightly.

Meanwhile, Abby was being restless in her seat. So , Harvey turned to her and said, "What's wrong, princess?"

She looked at him, wide eyed and smiling. She looked so much like Donna but he likes to think she got his nose. "Lap," she said, pointing at him.

Harvey let go of his hold of Donna's hand and fulfilled his daughter's request. As she settled on his lap, he felt Donna lean in, "You know she'll be asleep in fifteen minutes in that position, right?"

Harvey nodded, "All the better. I don't really want her screaming if she sees Uncle Sammy on stage."

As the play started, everyone began to pay attention. Whilst Donna was very proud of Sammy, this was honestly one of the most boring plays she's ever seen and it was only an hour into the show. She looked up to see Jessica sneaking a peek at her phone. Rachel had her head on Mike' shoulders, she was watching, but Mike looked like he was dozing off. Louis, Louis was the only one he looked enamored by the whole thing.

Donna turned back as she felt something hit her arm; Nick had dozed off beside her. Repositioning his head more comfortably in the crook of her arm, she turned to Harvey, "We are never going to say yes to another one of his plays."

Harvey laughed softly. "I may have promised him that we'll go again next week, right after Nick's baseball game."

She looked at him. "Why are you promising people random things without my knowledge?" she asked.

"Is this about the baby we owe Mike?" Harvey replied, playfully.

Donna sighed, "You do realize if we give in to that, it will be like a zoo in her house. Plus, Nick wants a brother but Abby wants a sister."

"Have we ever been able to deny our children anything?" Harvey asked her.

Donna giggled, "Oh, Mr. Specter, what are you doing to me?"

He raised his eyebrow at her, "Well, nothing yet. But I can think of a few things."

Before Donna could respond, Louis poked his head in between theirs. "Umm, as much as I'm loving your conversation right now, I'm actually liking this play and would like to see it finish." Harvey and Donna gave him a sheepish look. "Oh, and also," he added, "you owe me a kid as well, Louis or Louisa is fine. After all, if it wasn't for my blackmailing you to go to dinner with my parents, who knows where you'll be?"

With that he retracted his head and sat back in his position. Donna rolled her eyes at Harvey. "How are we suddenly owing everyone children?"

"Well, we did make two of the world's most adorable kids," Harvey whispered to her. "It would actually be a shame not to continue."

He smiled at her, the one she knew she was irresistible to. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, "I will think about it, Mr. Specter."

"You do that, Mrs. Specter," he replied, while placing his arm around her and allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

Rachel, who had been watching the whole exchange (a lot more than she was paying attention to the play) smiled in her seat. She looked up and saw that her husband had a huge smile on his face, too. "They're something, huh?" she said.

He nodded, "Yeah, they are. But we are, too." But Rachel knew he was so very happy for Harvey and Donna, he was technically the honorary oldest brother in the Specter clan. She smiled as he took out his phone and snapped a shot. He showed it to her…

You can only see the back of their heads, but it was a good shot. You can see little Abby's strawberry-blonde curls as they rested on Harvey, who had his arms around Donna's, whose arm Nicky's head was currently resting on. The Specter Family.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ I just wanted to thank everybody who stuck around long enough to read the whole story. I understand it got a little tedious and frustrating at one point, but it was the way the story had written itself in my head (_and I'm not apologizing for that_). So, once again, THANK YOU. Your reviews were all very gracious and made me want to write more. As for this story, I'm not sure if it is quite done. I'm not planning a sequel but maybe a bunch of one shots surrounding The Specter clan. I do have another idea for a story but since I have school, I'm not sure if I'll get around to it, _hopefully_. It's been a great ride you guys, thank you so much! :)**


End file.
